Light In The Darkness
by MoozeAvensire
Summary: 4 years have passed since Dipper and Mable had visited Gravity Falls. In returning to Gravity Falls they soon find out more unsolved mysteries and learn that secrets still linger. An old enemy returns and a new one comes to play. Will the new uncovered secrets rip the family apart or will it lead to new found bonds? (BillXDipper) (MableXMermando)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Broken Family**

A 17 year old male sat fidgeting with his pen. He wore a black shirt with a unique wheel drawing that had a golden dorito drawn in the centre, it was all covered in glitter with little shiny yellow stones sowed onto it. On the back there was writing in a strange language which only him and a few others understood. His shorts had been assaulted by glitter, even the pockets were filled with glitter somehow.

' _Ugh, why is everything so boring here?_ '

The boy moaned staring at his English teacher who was talking about William Shakespeare. Desks were placed in perfect order with the bad students at the front while the good ones at the back. English posters covered the walls, a large white board lazied in its usual corner forgotten like him. Even the old trampled carpet got more attention then he could ask for, no one wanted to talk to the smart guy, the one everyone called the nerd. His mind trailed off into the realm of dreams, what was the point in listening anyway? He knew more than his teacher did on the subject at hand.

School wasn't the best place in the world, it was more like Weirdmageddon with the teachers as Bill Ciphers.

'DIPPER!'

Dipper yelped nearly falling off his chair, he looked towards his teacher who seemed to be in a horrible mood

' _Must have fallen asleep!_ Yes Mr Rossver?'

Dipper attempted to smile politely, Mr Rossver glared giving the teen a "you better be listening" look. The tall blonde man wore his casual white trousers, long sleeved top with a brown vest on top. Black shimmering shoes combined well with his old styled clothing, especially the odd, very creepy unsettling small clock he carried everywhere. It had the name "Bill Cipher" in carved in it. Dipper just guessed the man never knew, he swore that Mr Rossver was Bill Cipher's human incarnation.

'Pay attention young man'

Mr Rossver gradually shifted his focus back to his work continuing to explain the life of William Shakespeare. Dipper mumbled a few swears under his breath

' _I know more than you… How much longer do I have to sit here listening to his blabber! I hate this!_ '

Sighing, he ran his hand through his long brown hair, it had been a long time since he got a proper haircut. The only real reason he let it grow was because he thought he would get a better chance at finding a girlfriend if he had long hair. Like usual, Dipper wore the hat he got from the Mystery Shack all those years ago, there wasn't a day or time he didn't have it with him. His parents on the other hand, they hated it. Dipper never understood why they would give cold glares at his precious hat, it had been a gift from Grunkle Stan, how could he not treasure it? He shivered, Bill might have been evil, cold, a demon. But, the stare his parents gave was worse than any of Bill's childish tantrums.

Dipper began to rub his left arm as a strange sensation infiltrated it.

' _That feeling… What the hell is it?!_ '

He frowned in annoyance, it had been happening more frequently, a strange feeling on his arm. It was like a light burning sensation, a flow of energy coursing through his arm. Months after he left Gravity Falls, his arm would begin to burn slightly. At any given time his arm began to burn, he could swear there was someone speaking to him and when he slept, only nightmares of Bill Cipher clogged his mind.

' _Could it be Bill's doing?_ '

His mind wondered about the yellow dorito chip dream demon, it had been such a long time since the day they finally managed to defeat him. Even so, it still felt like the demon was still alive, Dipper shook his head

' _No. It just isn't possible. Bill can't escape the empty mind scape we trapped him in. He can'_ _t touch me_ '

Dipper tried to reassure himself, yet, it wasn't that helpful. The demon was now stuck in his mind, as much as he wanted to deny it, he missed Bill. The demon had given him a reason for his existence, an adventure of a lifetime, a chance to make friends, no, a family. He missed everything, Gravity Falls, Wendy, Soose, Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, Old Man McGucket, everyone else too and all the adventured he had as the mystery twins.

He sighed blankly staring into the distance

' _Ever since we came back, rummers about what happened in Gravity Falls spread… It isn't fair! They may have been true but that didn't give them the right to stop us going to Gravity Falls!_ '

His hand tightened into a fist. 4 years had passed since defeating Bill, 4 years being banned from going to Gravity Falls by their parents. They tried to convince them the rumours were false, they tried to find a way to visit near Gravity Falls so they could sneak off but none of it worked. Their parents were paranoid, terrified. The moment they saw Dipper's injured arm, they banned them from EVER going back to Gravity Falls, they couldn't even contact anyone. Why? They didn't know.

' _Just because some random stranger had to go opening their big fucking mouth! What gives_ _ **them**_ _the right to say Gravity Falls is a dangerous place?!_ '

A tear escaped his eye, automatically he wiped it away

' _Come on Dipper,_ _just a little longer… By the end of today you can return to Gravity Falls with Mable, we could finally move in with Grunkle Stan and Ford!_ '

Dipper smiled at the thought of finally returning **home** , Gravity Falls felt like his true home, it always had. Ever since he went back to living with his parents and Mable everything seemed just too normal. There weren't any mystery twin adventures, no monsters, no demons, no strange activity. No Bill.

The house felt too large with rooms too empty. All his childhood he had been bullied, he only had Mable by his side and she only had him. Awful memories resided in their room, Dipper could hear himself moping in the corner like he usually did. There was no hope, no light, no dreams.

Everything was empty. A large gaping hole had formed in his heart, this place wasn't home anymore. In Gravity Falls he was someone, Dipper Pines, Pine Tree, a hero, fighter of demons and monsters, one of the mystery twins. Here he was nothing more than a mere human, no more than anyone else and no less than anyone. He was **normal**. And he **hated** it. Tad Strange was the only normal one in Gravity Falls yet even he was special, everyone at Gravity Falls was special.

RING!

The boy rubbed his eyes turning his head to look at the clock

' _Lunch time, finally_ '

Dipper quickly gathered his books putting them back into his backpack, it was easier to carry everything that way. The sound of shouting filled the room, Mr Rossver waved his arms in the air giving up trying to control of all the monkeys. The young male rushed out the room. People flooded the hallway heading all different directions, Dipper scurried quickly finding his way to a rather small room at the end of the hallway.

A girl sat on a stool making some sort of glittery box with tons of stickers and glitter on it. A shirt/ jumper with a large shooting star stood out, it was filled with colour and covered in glitter with small stones sowed on. Her short skirt sparkled all over as its colours shimmered in the light. There was a headband covered in glitter with a shooting star shape resting on her head. She could hear rapid footsteps heading towards the art room, her eyes filled with happiness as she sprung up rushing to open the door.

'DIPPER!'

The teen girl screamed out in joy opening her arms for a glittery hug, her smile was large, joyful and contagious. Dipper leaned in for the hug

'MABLE! Hahaha'

He looked at his glittery sister, her face was stuck in a permanent smile like always

'You know Mable, we were only separated for an hour, not years or days jeez'

Dipper poked at Mable

'Oh come on Dip dop! I can't help that I miss my Bro bro!'

She pulled Dipper closer covering him in glitter, Dipper huffed

'Fine fine, you win'

He gave in not wanting more glitter getting stuck to his clothes. Mable beamed in joy, she spun around dancing back to the table she had been working at. Her hair was the same as ever, expect, it was covered in more glitter than it ever had been before. She leaned back taking ahold of Dipper's hand.

'You have to see this Dipper! I bet that everyone is going to LOVE IT!'

Putting her fist into the air, she dragged her brother along to the table, Dipper looked down at the glitter covered sticker box. It was made from the same wood that came from Gravity Falls, carved into it was the words "Gravity Falls". The lid was covered in glass shards of all colours, they had been placed perfectly to draw little symbols. The wooden box itself had a smooth surface even though stickers were everywhere. Inside the lid was a message "To our beloved family, from Dipper and Mable (love heart)".

Dipper's smiled widened at the sight of Mable's creation, he knew his sister was an amazing artist but he hadn't expected this.

'It-it- ah….'

His eyes darted around the wooden box, his mouth went dry

'So what will we put inside?'

He leaned in for closer inspection

' _LOTS of glitter and TONS of stickers… Still the same old Mable_ '

He chuckled to himself. Mable looked down at her brother, dramatically twirling around

'WWWWHHHHAATTTTT!? Did I just leave my Bro speechless!?'

Grinning in joy, she leaned in close to Dipper who was blushing from embarrassment

'G-guess so… I never expected something so… Amazing'

'EEEEKKKK!'

Mable squealed, twirling around again, she began pondering over Dippers question

'Wwweeeellllllll… _Maybe stickers… No thats too obvious… Oh yeah!_ '

She leaped into the air making a dramatic pose

'PICTURES!'

Dipper nearly fell off his feet, his sister's hypernes was a little too much for him to handle

'Thats perfect Mable! We should just pass by the library after school and print them off'

Mable put an arm around Dipper pridefully

'Yup!'

They looked at one another, it was finally today. They were going back to Gravity Falls and didn't plan on returning home, they didn't care what everyone else would say, they didn't care about school, they had their **true** home there, their **family** awaiting for them.

(The last class of the day)

Dipper looked out the window, Mable was outside in sport class while he had to deal with cooking class again. He mumbled

'At least this class isn't demanding like maths…'

Today class was about cooking a curry, the teacher was Mrs Linsa who was also Dipper's math teacher. She kept chattering away explaining how to cut the vegetables and what not to do when cooking up the curry.

Dipper, bored with everything, continued to do his math homework. A strange math question about black holes lead Dipper's mind to Bill, the complexity and strangeness of it left him puzzled unable to answer it.

The strange sensation returned to his left arm again, this time, he didn't really mind it.

' _Hm… Why would anyone ask this kind of a question… Urgh… Come on Dipper think think THINK!'_

He shouted at himself mentally, he quickly gazed up to his teacher to see if she saw he wasn't working. Mrs Linsa was too concentrated on explaining things about curry and how it was made to notice anything. From the depths of Dipper's mind, a strange figure looked down mumbling

' _45769 thousand years_ '

Dipper froze from shock. He could swear he heard a strange voice, one too familiar to forget

' _NO! IT CAN'_ _T BE!_ **BILL!** '

Without realising it, Dipper had stood up knocking over his chair, Mrs Linsa stared confused while the rest of the students looked back at Dipper. He gulped, his cheeks became rosy and warm. Mrs Linsa put a hand on her hip

'Yes, you are correct Dipper, we are to peel the vegetables'

With a knife in her other hand, she pointed at the young male

'While I do appreciate your enthusiasm, that doesn't give you the right to go shouting in the middle of class'

Her tone was more aggressive, Dipper quickly sat back down mumbling a soft apology under his breath. Everyone else stared at him laughing and giggling. What did they know?

They weren't the ones who had to defend the word from a blood thirsty demon, they didn't have nightmares about everyone you loved dying, they hadn't been through a life death situation where a demon had taken control over your body and tried to kill you, your sister and your family. What right did they have to laugh at him when they didn't even know what he was going through, what he had been through.

He looked out the window to see Mable running across the field, he wished he could talk to her, maybe she would listen and understand. Dipper bit down on his bottom lip

' _Bill? Are you there?_ '

Part of him hoped to hear the demon reply, the other hoped Bill was still trapped and suffering from all he had done. Yet, deep down, Dipper knew well that he didn't hate Bill, he couldn't. How could he hate him? Yeah Bill had tried to kill him and everyone he loved but… Doesn't everyone deserve forgiveness?

(Outside in Mable's sport class)

Mable looked up to where her brother sat, her eyes saddened. Even from how far away she was, she knew something had gone wrong, everyone was staring at Dipper and she could feel the sibling's happiness dripping away.

It was like a sibling connection thing or maybe it was just that Dipper being so upset suddenly somehow had managed to lashed all the way to her. Mable continued to run pondering over the past few years

' _Everyone is normal, everything is normal, our parents are normal… Nothing is unique hm…_ '

Mable couldn't help but frown at the thought, ever since leaving Gravity Falls everything seemed too normal for her liking. It wasn't like her to frown but she missed everyone, even Bill

' _Would Dipper miss Bill too?_ '

She giggled slightly at the thought of her brother cringe face. Another familiar face popped up in her mind

' _Mermando_ _…_ '

Out of all people, well creatures, she could have fallen deep in love with, it was a mermaid man. Everyday week she would write letters to her beloved and receive letters in return. The mermaid man had always been on her mind, he was unique, interesting, loveable, everything she ever wanted. Every other boy now seemed boring and lame, they were always the same, none of them had the spark Mermando had.

'(Sigh) _Maybe I'll finally see him tomorrow_ '

Smirking, she picked up her pace ushering under her breath

'Tomorrow is another day'

(At the library)

The brown haired boy sat staring at the printer, it had to be today didn't it? The one day he needed the darn thing to work it wouldn't. The library was filled with chatter despite a large sign outside stating "SILENCE IN THE LIBRARY". Books were covered in dust from being left untouched, the tables and chairs were all old, rugged, nothing in the library was even new expect the Liberian who sat doing nothing all day. Growling, he stood up walking over to the old printer

'Where is the restart button'

Annoyed at everything, he took a deep breath giving up. What was the point in trying when everything was going ssssoooo damn well? Mable walked through the large slider doors they creaked tiredly. Even Mable's excitement wasn't giving this empty hell of a place a life, she skipped dandily over besides Dipper

'Sssooo, how's it going Dip dop dooper dapper Dipper?'

Playfully poking at her brother's rib she awaited a reply

'Hey! Stop that!'

Dipper curled up slightly trying to get away from his sister's deadly jabs, he eyed the printer as it groaned into life

'I think your overall excitement has given the printer life'

His old smiled returned, Mable clapped happily squealing with joy again. The printer slowly began to print the first picture

'Uh Dipper, how long is this going to take?'

Mable fearfully looked back at Dipper, he cringed

'Enough years for us to be as old as Bill'

The brown haired girl sighed turning around to fall face first into the old rugged chair. Even if it had an oversized cushion, it was still solid like rock

'Ow'

(Walking home)

Dipper yawned as his sight began to gradually fade, a sudden jolt of pain came from his rib

'OUCH!'

Mable let out an evil cackle, she sprinted away before the male could get a hold of her

'MABLE!'

The girl kept laughing uncontrollably, dashing passed a few houses they finally reached their house. Dipper huffed and flicked Mable's nose

'HEY! That's not fair!'

Mable puffed her cheeks in disapproval of her brother's revenge. He waved a hand in front of her face ignoring her

'Come on, lets get inside'

She crossed her arms but followed Dipper up the stairs to the door. The house was huge, not as large as Pacifica's but large enough to feel oversized, or maybe the Mystery Shack had been so small and cosy, they preferred it that way. The front door was made of a glossy dark coloured wood, the house was a darkish grey colour. Plants were all perfectly placed along the front of the house along with the grass trimmed with great precision.

Dipper fumbled with the keys until managing to open the door.

Cold.

Thats all the twins could feel coming into the house, strangely, outside it had felt warm. They poked their heads into the kitchen but came to see that their parents were not there. Walking down to the living room they could see a light and hear their parents talking, Dipper looked over to Mable, they both exchanged the same look.

Leave them alone.

They didn't want to deal with what they had in store for them, after all, they were planning on leaving with no return tickets from Gravity Falls. Worse part was they hadn't even told their parents about their plans, they **knew** their parents wouldn't allow them to leave if they did.

The floor was covered in red carpet that had been cleaned early that day, everything was clean unlike the Mystery Shack were you could see the dust floating in their air as the sun rays washed in thought the windows. Oh how they missed those days, waking up and feeling a strange happiness they couldn't explain. Even the stairs up to their room were clean to perfection, you could even eat off the floor. It was still just too normal, a little too clean yet too normal.

Mable rushed ahead of Dipper to open the door to their room. A sense of dread loomed over them, they felt trapped whenever they entered, even seeing their room made them want to leave. On the left was Dipper's bed, everything was neatly put away with nothing laying around or on the walls. Mable's bed on the right was the same as Dipper's, she wasn't allowed to put up any posters, the one time she tried, it didn't end well.

Dipper sighed, he gave a weary smile to Mable as he walked over to his place of nightmares and dreaded memories. Mable collapsed onto her bed, her hair flopped over her face. She slipped off the backpack to tug out the wooden box, inside, it was filled with pictures of Gravity Falls, their adventures, their family and even pictures that had been photoshopped by Dipper and her. Leaning off the side of her bed, she slid the wooden box under carefully hiding it.

Dipper sat on his bed then threw his bag to the side, it wasn't important to him anyway. Reaching under his bed, he pulled out a large golden book. The cover was made of some strange smooth fabric, a large triangle made of glass was imprinted in the middle. An eye made also from glass stared back at Dipper, something about it just looked alive but he knew better. Ever since Bill had destroyed the journals, Dipper decided he would make one of his own, one based around Bill Cipher. Opening it up revealed pages upon pages of information about the evil dorito chip, his powers, where he was believed to come from, his weakness and much more.

Another book Dipper pulled out was similar but instead had a brown fabric with a large circle that held glass versions of each of the symbols used to defeat Bill Cipher. He opened up the book, it was all blank. For that moment at least. Dipper bit down on his finger hard enough to make it bleed, he opened up the first page of the book and began to draw their symbols in a certain order on each part of the page, at the same time he would say aloud the symbol he was drawing. Seconds after, the blood was absorbed revealing a few magical spells. Back when he still had the journals, he managed to take parts of different spells and combine them to make other spells, even though he failed multiple times, he did get a few successes.

Dipper yawned, feelings his tiredness getting to him he placed the books back under his bed.

Step. Step. Step.

Mable shot up glancing over to Dipper, both with terrified looks as their parents walked into their room. Their Mom glared down at them both with utter disgust, their Dad looked as if he had eaten a chilli pepper. Stepping forward slowly, their Mother reached for the bedroom light switch then to her pocket bringing out a piece of paper

'Do you remember what we said about Gravity Falls?'

Her voice was calm, too calm. It was rather unsettling, the twins exchanged glances, their eyes widened with realisation. Dipper nodded

'Yes, we do'

He tried to keep his voice steady but he could feel it drying up as his Mother glared at him

'Do you? Well, THIS-'

She pointed at the piece of paper that was actually the receipt from the tickets they purchased for the Gravity Falls bus

'shows me that you HAVEN'T listened to ME and your FATHER!'

Mable curled up trying to hide her face, warm streaming tears began to flow. Barely able to hold back a sob, Mable dared to speak

'Why aren't we allowed to go back…'

She kept her eyes staring at the ground, she couldn't bring herself to look up. Fumes came out of the women's ears

'WHY!? Gravity Falls is a dangerous place! Haven't you heard what everyone is saying!? Dipper even came back with his arm bleeding! You don't know what kind of a man Stan is! Sending you to Gravity Falls was a mistake! Have you any id-'

She was cut off by her husband putting a hand on her shoulder, he stepped forward.

'Stanford Pines is a terrible man, he is a liar, a failure, a low life. I don't know why on earth we sent you there but you are NOT going back'

His voice was deep, angry and sounded an awful lot like Bill when he would get angry, expect, Bill was a demon. Still, what's the difference between Dipper's and Mable's parents and a demon?

Dipper felt a raging fire burning within him, clenching his teeth together blood trickled down his bottom lip

' _How DARE HE! HOW DARE HE TALK ABOUT GRUNKLE STAN LIKE THAT!_ YOUR WRONG!'

The young male growled, his sudden outburst even made Mable jump in fear. Dipper would only get that mad on special occasions, one was with Bill and the other was whenever she would cry, she rarely cried but Dipper would loose it every time. Mable felt the need to support her brother, to protect Grunkle Stan

'DIPPER IS RIGHT! GRUNKLE STAN ISN'T A LIAR, A TERRIBLE MAN, A LOW LIFE OR A FAILURE! HE IS OUR **FAMILY** AND WE **LOVE** HIM! And he loves us back… Not like you'

Mable could feel a deep burning in her throat, her body hurt all over, her heart was aching with every beat. She stared at her parents with determinate eyes, she wouldn't let them control their lives anymore. Dipper glanced over to Mable, his eyes filling up with liquid, anger boiled even more.

They had made Mable cry.

That was it, he wasn't letting them get away with making Mable cry, that was the last straw.

'Now you two give me the tickets or else I will get angry!'

He walked towards Dipper to get ahold of the male's arm. Dipper pulled his arm back and thrusted himself into the older male. He tumbled to the ground as Dipper stood up over him, one eye glowing

'Don't you DARE touch me! Don't you DARE talk to me! How DARE you MAKE MABLE CRY!'

Dipper felt his hand turn into a fist, seconds later it was right in his Father's face making the older man cough up blood.

'SWEETHEART!'

Their Mother rushed to aid the man on the floor. Mable got off her bed and rushed to take a packed backpack out of under her bed, she placed the glittery box inside carefully. The younger male walked over taking out his backpack and putting the two books inside.

'How could you do this to your Father Mason Dipper Pines!?'

His Mother snared at him, her eyes blood shot with anger. Mable stepped forward frowning

'Don't call my Bro Bro by the name Mason, you don't have the right to'

Her eyes were empty, filled with hate, heartless. Never once had Mable felt so corrupted inside, yet, she wouldn't stand by and watch. She walked pass her Mother while holding Dipper's hand, they both went slowly down the stairs as they could hear foot steps approaching. Mable turned around to face their Mother

'Your not leaving this house! NO ONE IS LEAVING THIS HOU-'

It was a rather unexpected twist of events, Mable slapped their Mother across the face, enough was enough. They had abused of her and Dipper for long enough, they were bored of pretending everything was fine. Ever since they went to Gravity Falls their parents had begun to change their attitude towards them, they started to become like demons.

'We are NOT staying, we are NOT your kids! We are NOT related! You fan sign the stupid papers and send us a copy to Gravity Falls so that we can finally be separated from you monsters! I don't know why you changed, I don't understand why… But you know…'

A demon smirk crossed Mable's face

'I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!'

Silence.

SLAM!

The door shut heavily behind them as they walked down the empty streets towards the bus stop. They didn't turn around, they didn't look behind them, what was the point in that? They had moved on and they would move forward, together. Rain began to pour down filling up the streets and washing away their tears, Dipper laughed

'You know Mable… This is just like a movie isn't it? The rain appeared at the perfect timing heh'

Mable glanced over to her brother, she tried to smile

'Yeah, your right Dippster'

Her smile was broken, it was no longer that glowing radiating smile. Dipper hugged his sister close, they began to cry. What a miserable night.

(An hour later)

Mable and Dipper had finally managed to reach the bus stop, of course with it raining they needed to find shelter. Close by was a Shack made for hikers to sleep for the night. They approached and looked inside, it was empty. Mable walked over to the bed on the right

'This is my bed!'

She dramatically pointed to the old ragged thing that looked more like a table than a bed, the young male chuckled

'Alright, I'll take this one'

Setting their things down, they decided to just get some rest, tomorrow was going to be a game changer, a day to remember forever.

'Night Mable'

'Night Dipper, tomorrow is another day'

The twins fell instantly asleep. Memories of defeating Bill flooded their minds, it all felt like it had been yesterday…

(Weirdmageddon)

Everything was weird, literally. Bill had managed to bring Weirdmagatton into reality distorting the town of Gravity Falls even more than usual. The sky had become a blood redish colour, clouds could even change from different colours and the impossible was becoming a reality. A large object called the Fearamid loomed over Gravity Falls, inside awaited the demon Bill to take ofer the world.

Dipper wiped away the sweat from his forehead, everything was going according to the plan. Mable dashed across the room

'Dipper! Dipper!'

Her voice rang out. Dipper turned around to see his sister flailing her arms in the air.

'Woah woah what's wrong Mable?'

Huffing and puffing, she tried to speak

'Missing (Huff) Soos (Puff) missing'

Dipper's eyes widened, this wasn't good. He reach out to take ahold of Mable's shoulders

'Mable, you got to calm down and tell me where was Soos seen last?'

He tried his best not to loose it, with one of them missing they wouldn't be able to seal Bill. Mable nodded

'He was last seen near the shops, he went to get Wendy but she came back alone as Soos tried to fight off a demon'

Dipper nodded, he did see how distressed Wendy was earlier on. Looking out the door, he decided to go alone

'Mable, I want you to stay here with the rest and try to keep everyone calm, together and ready for when me and Soos get here, okay?'

Mable smiled weakly

'Yeah, I will'

Turning around, he dashed out the door heading right for the shops. Everything around him was crumbling away. Trees could walk, cats could somehow breath fire, a giant goat was walking around, crazy demons were everywhere. His mind was racing over everything that had happened, in just one short summer break, his word had been turned upside down by a triangle demon.

(Shack)

Back at the Shack, Mable gathered everyone up

'Alright everyone! Remember your places! We have to stand all together and hold hands then enchant the spell to trap Bill in the empty mind scape. We only get ONE shot at this! We can't mess up! Now who's with me!?'

Everyone stood around with battle gear on, if you would consider cooking equipment gear as well. They all cheered together, Bill was going down.

Pacifica walked over to Mable, her hair was a mess and her make up had disappeared

'Uh… Thanks for everything… Mable…'

The blonde turned on her heels facing away, Mable put an arm around her

'Your welcome Pacifica, remember, what are family for?'

Pacifica eyed Mable, a small smile crossed her face, it was the empty mindless smile she wore all day, it was a smile of happiness, something she thought she could never do.

(Outside)

Dipper on the other hand was having issues finding Soos anywhere, he had looked inside the crumbling buildings but no sign of his friend. A loud crashing sound came from behind him, he looked to see what was there.

All he saw a crumbling building then darkness.

(Shack)

Soos randomly walked into the living room where everyone was huddled at, Mable leaped into Soos giving him a big old hug

'SOOS! Your okay!'

Soos nearly fell over

'WOAH! Your strong as ever dawg'

Wendy sighed in relief to see that Soos was okay, her eyes filled with tears still. Stan and Ford walked in to see their repair man back

'Soos! Oh am I glad to see you!'

Stan smiled. Ford however, didn't

'Uh Soos, where is Dipper?'

His voice trembled, something was wrong. Soos raised a brow

'Dipper? I thought he was with you guys'

Mable gasped

'Your telling me that you came here alone!? Then… Then… THEN! THAT MEANS DIPPER IS ALONE OUT THERE!'

Soos felt an emptiness in his stomach, he looked down at Mable then outside

'The little dudes out there? Oh no'

(Outside)

Dipper was roused awake by the sounds of screaming demons and an aching pain in his arm. Slowly, he began to sit up as a tearing pain went right through him

'AHHR!'

He stopped and took ahold of his arm. It was warm with red liquid pouring out of it, his arm was covered in blood.

'What the hell!?'

Dipper looked around him, in front of him was a pile of rocks that once was the Greasy's Diner. Blood has formed a puddle beneath the pile of rubble, he looked back to his arm gulping.

'That was close… Too close…'

He stared down at the rubble again, something seemed, well, off. He had no memory of pulling his arm away when the building collapsed, he didn't remember feeling any pain, had he done it subconsciously? The way the blood puddle had formed under the rubble seemed odd, it looked more circular than a trail of blood, he would have expected there to be at least something of blood smudged across the ground. He quickly pushed the thought back. This wasn't the time or place to be thinking about that. He had to get back to everyone else.

(Shack)

An hour and a half had passed already and Dipper hadn't returned. Ford had banned for anyone to leave the safety of the Shack. Mable sat fidgeting with her glitter pens in hand, no matter how hard she tried all she could think about was Dipper.

' _Where are you Dipper!?_ '

Tightening her grip around the glitter pens, some of them broke under the force, the ink slid down her hand. It looked just like blood.

Ford rubbed his temples anxiously

'Stan, Dipper hasn't returned yet… I… I…'

Stan put a hand on his brother's shoulder

'Don't worry, he is tougher than he looks. He will be back soon… I hope…'

It was becoming harder not to loose hope, Stand and Ford had been trying to figure out a way to reach Dipper without putting anyone else at risk, yet, it looked impossible. They knew if another of them left and Dipper returned then it could mean disaster if Bill showed up right at that timing.

Wendy sat with Soos trying to calm him down, he was stressing out and barely keeping his sanity.

'Wendy, what have I done? I failed everyone!'

The red haired girl lightly slapped Soos

'No! You haven't! None of us have! We have to just believe in Dipper and ourselves. We have to keep fighting, we are the only ones who can defeat Bill. We have to keep fighting'

Mable still held the glitter pens in her hands, something was watching, someone was watching. She could feel a presence approaching or maybe it was her paranoia. The door of the Mystery Shack suddenly swung open revealing a injured boy with blood stained clothes. Mable bolted over to Dipper swinging her arms around him

'DIPPER!'

Tears escaped her eyes as she held her brother tightly in her arms. He accepted the hug with tearful eyes, using his one good arm he rapped it around his sister holding her close.

'Sorry I took so long, I uh… Fell unconscious'

Dipper slightly blushed from embarrassment, Mable just kept hugging him

'You stupid Dip Dop'

He chuckled

'Yeah, I know I am Mable'

Stan rushed over to Dipper as Mable managed to let go of her brother

"Dipper! Your arm! What on earth happened?!'

Before he could answer Ford came stumbling

'Everyone! Gather outside we don't have much time! We must end this fight right now!'

Ford looked to Dipper, the boy smiled back weakly. Rushing outside, everyone formed a circle and stood on their appropriate symbol. Before Dipper and Soos had gone missing, Ford and Stan had stayed outside drawing out the Cipher wheel. Everyone looked at each other preparing themselves.

They began to usher the words, all around them magical energy began to swirl, they all closed their eyes as they could feel the power surging through their veins. Blinding colours formed around them, the wind began to pick up, they began to usher the words louder and louder.

Bill sat on his thrown pondering over what to do next, he felt a slight tug on his foot but saw no one there.

' _Huh? Weird_ '

Another tug came, this time, much stronger, enough to pull Bill off his thrown

'What?!'

Back a the circle, Old Man McGucket's eye began to glow, his body had magic swirling around him, Soos's eye began to glow as well the same thing happening to him. Each individual began to float up into the air as the magic raised them forming some sort of bubble around them.

Bill tried to fly away but the magic tugged him back harder and harder, he knew what this was, he could remember it clearly

'NO! I won't fail!'

He desperately flailed but nothing happened, his body was being pulled into the bubble, he was going to be trapped once more. Magic restrained him, forcing him to stay within the large bubble created by his greatest enemies. The bubble got stronger, smaller, more dense as the magic concentrated into sealing Bill. Weirdmageddon was beginning to fall apart, the rip in space and time was falling back on itself, everything was being absorbed back inside.

'NNNOO!'

Bill screeched lashing out at the bubble. He could feel his power slowly being drained from his body. He had lost. There wasn't any way that he was getting out of this one and he knew that. After all, he never managed to kill one of them when he had the chance. Now he was going to pay for his actions.

The group enchanted the last final words, the bubble disappeared along with Bill Cipher. Dipper opened his eyes to see everyone around him floating in the air, magic swirling around them, colourful streams like rivers swished around them. Slowly, they reached the ground and the magic slowly faded away, Dipper panted, he hadn't realised how much energy that had actually taken.

Mable started to open her dazed eyes, she looked over to Dipper

'Dipper… Did we do it?'

He smiled gleefully

'Yes, yes we did Mable'

Her smile widened, everything had gone perfectly. Eventually, everyone came to wake up feeling exhausted, the world around them was normal again, well, Gravity Falls normal style. The rip in time and space had nearly disappeared from the sky above. Mable went over to sit with Dipper

'Hey Dips, how do you think Mermando is okay?'

Dipper raised a brow, out of all things his sister could have been thinking, she was thinking about the mermaid man she met back at the pool. He couldn't help but laugh, Mable puffed her cheeks

'Hheeyyy! Don't be so mean!'

Dipper snickered

'Im just doing what you always did to me Mable'

The twins continued to laugh, they looked up to the sky. Peaceful. Dipper closed his eyes, everything went according to plan expect the part about his arm. He couldn't help but feel proud of Mable at how well she had taken control on the situation back at the Shack. His thoughts drifted again back to a strange feeling he had in his arm.

He couldn't remember getting hurt, all he could remember was seeing the building tumbling down on him. How had he moved out in time? Had someone pulled his arm out from under the rubble? His arm ached, he felt a presence looming yet there was no one else but his family around him.

'Pine Tree…'

Dipper opened up his eyes, he pulled himself up to look over to Mable while crossing his arms in annoyance

'Did you call me Pine Tree?'

Keeping a firm look, Mable looked confused back at Dipper

'Huh? Why would I call you **that**? That's what Bill would call you'

Mable cringed at the thought of calling Dipper, Pine Tree, it just didn't slip off the tongue right for her liking. She got up off the grass and put a hand out for Dipper

'Come on Bro Bro, we are heading home soon, might as well start packing'

They both sighed, they didn't want to leave. It had been an extraordinary adventure, everything about Gravity Falls fascinated both the twins and the family they made was hard to leave behind. Holing hands, they strolled back into the Mystery Shack up to their room. Everything looked the same, glitter covered the floor, the beds were a mess, Mable's boy posters were all over the walls while Dipper had notes about Gravity Falls laying around.

Mable took a deep breath, she could feel the warm summer air filling her lungs, the soft sent of old wood mixed with glue enveloped the room. Slowly approaching her bed, she stared up to the posters

' _Wish I could take you with me, sadly, I can't_ '

Unclipping each poster, she formed a large pile to take outside. Her thoughts returned to Mermando, was he really okay?

' _I should check on him_ '

She glanced over at the sweaty brown haired boy

'Dipper, I'm going out for a while but don't you worry! I have the protection of-'

Pulling out a metal hook thing that sat on the corner of her bed she swayed it in the air above her head dramatically

'GRABBLING HOOK!'

Dipper huffed. All his worried had been melted away by his sister's enthusiasm, she had a way of being that made her the brightest star of all. Looking for his shoulder, he could see the sun was still up in the sky.

'Hm… Alight Mable, don't take too long'

He put a hand on his hip and waved a goodbye to Mable, she gave a toothy smile running down stairs out the door disappearing into the woods. Rushing down to the sea, Mable could see the sun starting to set, time was going much quicker or maybe it really was late, it seemed that it took her longer than expected. The sunlight reflected off the water glittering softly, it was calm and beautiful. She stood on the dock looking down at the water, one deep breath

'Ahh… MERMANDO!'

Her voice echoed through the empty sea scape, nothing. She put her hands to her hips, leaning down to her knees she looked at the water up close. Another deep breath before she plummeted her head under water

'MMMMEEERRRMMMAAAANNNNDDDOOOO!'

Bubbles gathered above her head, she pulled out before she could fall in. From the distance, a splash appeared on the calm water. Out popped a familiar face. Mable gasped and flung herself forward hugging the figure

'MERMANDO!'

'MABLE!'

The mermaid man opened up his arms to catch the falling beauty. They stared at one another laughing

'It's so good to see you again'

Mable flipped her hair to one side

'Its good to see you too Mermando! I uh…'

She looked at the shimmer water, it wasn't fair. Having to leave Gravity Falls and Mermando and all the friendships she made, it was hard to take in all at once. Mermando glanced worriedly at her

'Im okay… It's just that well… Im leaving… I won't be back until next summer…'

Mermando bit his lip

'Oh…'

His voice was cut dry. Mable fumbled with her hair

'But you know… We could still write to each other'

She smiled weakly, Mermando nodded in response. Slowly approaching the dock, he put Mable down giving her w small smile

'I hope to see you again, Mable, I will never forget you'

The mermaid's brown hair swished side to side, his eyes filled with sorrow, all he wanted was to stay with Mable yet he couldn't. Mable was a human, he was a mermaid. Even if he tried to somehow swim all the way to Mable he wouldn't even get close enough to talk to her or see her. Too many people, too many cameras, too many risks.

Mable waved a goodbye, her mouth was dry leaving her unable to speak. Mermando swam away from her, out of sight, out of touch. A small tear escaped her eye

' _Why… Why do I have to go home…_ '

Tears flooded down her cheeks, it was the first time that she had felt loved, Gravity Falls was a place she loved that loved her back. After trying to get a boyfriend and always failing it was nice to finally meet someone who was special and unique, just what she wanted.

' _It's getting dark, Dipper is going to rush down here any minute now_ '

Mable wiped the tears away, she couldn't let Dipper see her crying, it wouldn't do any good. Moments later Dipper came rushing out of the trees with pieces of wood stuck here and there

'Mable! I was getting worried about you!'

He stumbled out nearly falling into a bush, his hair was a mess filled with cobwebs. Mable snickered

'Dipper, you have a spider on your head'

Dipper went white with fear, he let out an ear hurting screech of terror. Rubbing his head he tried to find the spider. Mable burst out in laughter

'Dip! There is no spider silly!'

She slapped her knee unable to stop laughing, her brother looked at her still terrified

'W-Wha? MABLE!'

His cheeks went red with embarrassment. Sighing in relief, he waited for his sister. Together they walked back to the Mystery Shack, moonlight made the place look much spookier than usual or was it more calming? Depends. There was not a sound to be heard, nothing to be seen expect the two siblings who stood outside gazing upon their new found home. Dipper swallowed loudly

'Uh so… I guess this means… We won't be back till next summer…'

'Yeah…'

They opened the door, it creaked denying to let them in, not even the Mystery Shack wanted them to leave. Finally reaching their rooms, they exchanged their usual goodnights and fell into a deep slumber.

Dipper's arm burnt slightly, a triangular figure barely seeable within his mind scape

'Leaving already?… Hm…'

It's one eye gleamed staring down at Dipper, it entered the boy's dream

(Inside Dipper's Mind scape)

Rushing across the barren land, Dipper tried to find a place to hide. Trees were sloped to one side, flowers loosing their bright colours, nothing could reproduce here. Dipper shivered as the cold breezed passed through to his bare skin, his clothes had been ripped to shreds by the demons he barely had escaped from.

Their claws missed Dipper flesh by only millimetres. The boy could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his throat was dry and his body was aching all over. Trees, trees and more trees, loud piercing screeches could be heard from the distance, the demons were coming.

The boy couldn't feel his legs anymore, his heart was being crushed by the pounding thought of his dead sister, Mable. Only minutes before he had been with her, running through the forrest. He only looked away for a slight second, that was his biggest regret. A large pink demon with a flaming body took ahold of Mable's arm, it's long tongue licked Mable's face.

"DIPPER! HELP!"

The screams rang out in his head, he could feel spikes poking into his heart

"MABLE!"

Before he knew it, the pink flaming demon opened it's mouth placing it's tongue around Mable's body. It was like watching a frog catch a fly, it swallowed her whole.

The triangle exited, one finger began to glow with a light yellow flame. He leaned in close putting his finger down on Dipper's forehead

'Sleep tight Pine Tree…'

(Inside Dipper's Mind scape)

Darkness.

Small lights began to shine all around. Stars. They were beautiful.

(Back to where Dipper and Mable are sleeping in the old hiker rest house thingy)

Dipper moaned tugging himself into a tight little ball. Ignoring the strange sensation in his arm, he cuddled against the wall in hoped to be a little warmer. Colour drains from everything inside the small house, Bill looked down at Dipper

' _Welcome home Pine Tree'_

— — — —

 **Uh Hi there if you read the fanfiction or just skip to the bottom! I will apologise straight away if there are many spelling errors and stuff cause I wouldn't be surprised so I apologise for all of that. Iv never really written a story or a fanfiction so this is my first try, so again apologise if what I'm writing is really confusing and all over the place. Please do tell me what I should change if it is waayyy too confusing and do leave a comment! well… thats if anyone ever reads this fanfiction lol. Anyway, GRAVITY FALLS IS AWESOME! So stay awesome and be yourself! Seeya (I do hope the fanfiction wasn't too bullshit and the two books that I included are like Ford's books expect they are written by Dipper)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Home Sweet Shack**

'Wakey wakey Dipper'

'Not yet Grunkle Stan… Just a little longer….'

Dipper stretched out his arm reaching for the bed covers. His hands felt over his body then behind him, seconds later he was met with a cold wooden kiss.

'Oof!'

Mumbling, he got up to see that they were still inside of the hiker resting site, not even in Gravity Falls. Outside the sun was beginning to rise, the bus for Gravity Falls would be coming in an hour.

'Mable?'

His sister tossed and turned holding her backpack close

'Waddles… Hahaha… That tickles…'

Dipper grinned

'We will be there soon Mable, soon. _How would everyone be doing? Wendy… I'm glad I got over you_ '

Sitting down on the edge of the bed his mind wondered over everything that happened yesterday night. He bit his lip

' _When will the bus arrive…_ '

(Around an hour later)

Dipper cocked his head to one side, someone was approaching. His heart began to race, he tip toed over to Mable rousting her out of bed, he whispered

'Mable'

The girl blinked a few times to see Dipper leaning over her with a worried expression, she tried to speak but was silenced by a finger resting on her mouth.

'We have to get out of here, someone is coming'

Mable inwardly cringed at the thought of it possibly being their parents, all she wanted was to get away from them. She slowly stood up trying not to make a sound, they approached the door then stayed still for a moment. Mable nudged Dipper to stay where he was, she tilted her head slightly out the door looking into the distance, she could see two people approaching.

'Dipper, there are two people… I… Can't tell who they are'

Gulping, the siblings held hands pushing the door open with the other. Quickly, they plunged into the nearest bush hiding, they couldn't risk getting spotted, if it was their parents, they would be dragged back home into a deeper hell.

From the distance, a vehicle began to slow down approaching the bus stop were it came to a sudden halt. Mable glanced over her shoulder to see that it was the bus. In the distance, the two people were looking inside a bush. She nudged Dipper, the young male nodded. Bolting from the bush, they hurried into the bus hiding under the glass. The bus driver stared at them confused but didn't ask anything, Dipper pulled out the bus tickets handing them over.

The engine started. The bus driver clumsily drove right into the two unsuspecting people who turned out to be Mable and Dipper's parents. The two looked at their terrified faces as they plummeted into the nearby bush

'They deserve it'

Dipper twitched. The bus driver gained control again and continued down the road, Mable jumped around in joy barely able to keep her happiness under control.

'Uh Mable…'

'Yeah Dipper!'

She screamed in her brothers face leaving him startled

'Oh sorry Dip!'

He sighed

'Mable, did you say "they deserve it"?'

She cocked her head confused

'Wha? I didn't say anything, I was too busy trying to figure out what was happening. I didn't even know who those two people were'

Dipper sighed pushing the strange event out of his head, took a seat, leaning his head against the glass he looked outside as everything dashed by

' _Wait for us Gravity Falls, we are nearly there_ '

Everything around him began to fade, shutting his eyes, he escaped into the land of dreams. Mable sat next to him yawning, she leaned on her brother's shoulder into a deep slumber.

(After a long ride)

'Pine Tree, pretending to be a literal pine tree isn't going to get you anywhere in life'

'W-Wha?'

Blinking a few times before fully regaining consciousness, Dipper looked beside him to see his sister drooling on his shoulder, her hair was still neat somehow. He held his head for a moment

' _Am I going insane or do I keep hearing Bill? Ah shit!_ '

Bang!

Mable went flying face first into the seat in front of her, Dipper had tumbled over to the other seat with his legs left hanging in the air.

'Ow ow ow'

The brown haired girl winced in pain

'I think I've got a headache… Dipper?'

Turning to face her brother, all she could see was two legs dangling from the seat in front

'Pff!'

Mable placed her hands over her mouth. Dipper cringed knowing that his sister was most probably just going to laugh at him and not even help out.

'Mable, are you even going to help me'

He managed to speak somehow with his face squished against the seat.

'Nope, this is priceless! Now say GRAVITY FALLS!'

Mable held her phone out, Dipper glared

' _Damnit Mable!_ '

'HAHAHAHHAHA! I've got to show this to the others!'

Finally she decided it would be for the best to help out her brother, Dipper cringed from the pain in his back

' _I'm becoming Grunkle Stan…_ '

He felt a cold shiver down his spine. They got their luggage then walked over to the old Shack. It hadn't changed one bit, even the "S" was still broken. Dipper dashed towards the front door flinging it open, dust greeted him along with the calming atmosphere of the Mystery Shack. Mable poked her head from behind him, a toothy grin appeared when she saw a picture of Waddles hanging in the living room above the TV.

' _Ah, they did take care of you! Oh Waddles, you'll never know how much I missed your adorableness!_ '

Running upstairs, they reached their old room. They stared blankly

'I-It's clean?…'

The twins were puzzled by the sudden change of events, usually their room was filled with dust, in terrible condition but it wasn't like back then. The glass was clean, the beds were made perfectly with clean sheets. Approaching their beds, they unpacked leaving a huge mess in the room again, Dipper smirked

' _Man am I glad to be back! Mysteries, creatures, monsters and the weirdness of Gravity Falls! Just wait! The mystery twins are back!_ '

' _Hmm, should I cover the bed with sparkles? HELL YES!_ '

Mable flung a packet of sparkles from her bag ripping it open over her bed, she let herself collapse on top. Dipper felt the fabric

' _Still the same bed… Can't believe Grunkle Stan and Ford would ever keep our beds here… Well, technically speaking, Soos is the one who owns the Mystery Shack now but… Why didn't he turn this room into another place for attractions…_ '

It felt… Good… Good to be back in the Shack. The brown haired girl reached down to her bag

'Uh Mable?'

He raised a brow

'GRABBLING HOOK!'

Dipper tried to hold back a laugh

'Pff! How long hahahahahha, have you had that in there?!'

The boy fell back on his bed holding his stomach in laughter, his sister winked then stuck her tongue out

'ALWAYS Dip! Always'

Both began to laugh as they stood up to look out the window. Dipper felt a cold shiver down his spine, Bill's eye was staring into his soul. The yellow stained glass fogged up as Mable splattered her face onto the window

'It seems everyone might be out of Greases's having delicious pancakes'

He sighed, Mable could already taste them in her mouth

'I wish I could eat some right nnnnoowwww! I feel sssooooo hhhhhuuuunnnggggrrryyyy!'

She suddenly gasped at a crazy idea

'DIPPER!'

'MABLE!'

She put a hand on her hip

'I've got an EXCELLENT idea! We could go to the living room and use the grabbling hook to hold us up on the ceiling while we wait for them to arrive! It would be the PERFECT surprise!'

The boy rubbed his chin in thought

'Well…. They may take a while'

'Oh come on! Don't be a party pooper!'

'Party pooper?'

'Yeah! DON'T POOP ON THE FLOOR!'

Dipper face palmed feeling his face going red from embarrassment while Mable cackled at the twin's misfortune years ago when they were only little toddlers.

'Mable, I may not remember doing it but please, I don't need to be reminded'

He pushed her aside trying to ignore a remake of the memory, the girl stuck her tongue out and went to follow her brother with the grabbling hook at hand.

'Even if they do take a while what does it matter? We have to make the most dramatic entrance we can Dipper!'

Huffing, the boy stood next to his sister, he put his arms around her and she put one arm around him while with her other hand activating the grabbling hook.

'This is going to be a long wait…'

'Cheer up Dippster, we still got each other'

(Somewhere in the mind scape)

' _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Shooting Star really hasn't changed has she? Still the same childish little girl. Oh Pine Tree, Shooting Star… You're finally back to continue playing our little game. Things have changed for the better and worse, I do wonder if you'll meet them soon…_ '

He narrowed his eye in thought

' _Later than sooner would be better… I don't want my plans ruined by those shitbags… I don't want them to lay a finger on Pine Tree_ '

A cane popped into existence, he leaned down on it while looking through eyes at Mable

' _If only you knew the puppet show has already begun_ '

(In the Shack after a while of waiting)

The door flung open as an elderly man stumbled in carrying bags full of groceries. He swung around

'WENDY! SOOS! FORD! GET THE REST WILL YA?!'

Dipper and Mable still were dangling from the roof with the grabbling hook, both were snickering and trying not to laugh aloud. Stan chucked a bag full of ice cream into a small freezer, on the outside an over sized label read "$8 ICE CREAM STICK" which seemed a reasonable price if you were doing it Stan Style.

Blazing red hair caught the twins eyes

'Uh, where do I put these?'

Wendy stood holding a large box filled with small plastic figures of creatures from Gravity Falls. She hadn't changed at all, her hair was longer but nothing else had really changed. Dipper recognised a familiar triangular yellow figure.

'Bill…'

He whispered to himself, bitting hid lip he looked behind him at an eye shaped vase that Soos most probably put on the shelf. Dipper clenched his teeth, why did he feel so empty inside?

' _Do I… Do I… Do I really miss Bill?… No! Never! But…_ '

It was true, as much as he hated the yellow triangle, it was thanks to him that his life had changed. Bill had enthusiasm, power, knowledge.

' _Bill…_ '

(From within the mind scape)

'Owww you did miss me~'

(Back at the Shack)

Dipper yipped from a familiar voice in his head, Mable snapped her fingers near Dipper's ear

'Sorry'

The male kept staring at the eye

' _Is Bill watching right now? Could he?_ '

'Dawg! Watch out!'

Wendy leaped out of the doorway as a man with a question mark shirt fell face first into the ground. Mable covered her mouth stopping the laughter that was swelling inside

'Oof!'

A hat rolled across the ground, it was similar to Stan's one but instead of his symbol it was a question mark.

'Are you okay?'

Dipper perked in excitement. There stood Ford, Dipper's hero. Age hadn't affected Ford and Stan as much as Dipper and Mable had expected, both of the brothers looked the same expect much healthier and livelier than ever.

'Don't worry, I'm fine Mr. Pines'

Soos responded robotically while staying on the floor, Wendy went over to help Ford who was struggling to get the new boss up

'Thanks Dawgs'

Ford pushed his glasses up turning towards the living room

'Something… Isn't right'

SMASH!

Everyone turned to face Stan who was trying to hold up the fridge that came tumbling down, he glared back

'Help me already Ford you idiot!'

Ford dashed over heaving the fridge back into place, it seemed the over sized sign on it had caused the fall. Pushing his glasses back in place, he turned to Wendy and Soos while eying Stan to follow him. All nodded in silence, a long time ago when Soos had become the head of the Shack they had decided on a protocol incase Bill ever returned. Ford would activate the special barrier while Soos and Wendy would load the weapons hidden beneath the Shack and Stan, he would take all the money and hide it somewhere because he couldn't give up his money.

They approached the living room with Ford leading them, hesitating, he reached out to flip the light switch

'SURPRISE!'

Dipper and Mable screamed cheerfully, Stan went pale

'QUICK! PROTECT THE MONEY!'

Stan shook Wendy while shouting. The red haired girl gazed blankly at the twins

' _Is that…_ DIPPER?! MABLE!'

Ford stood mouth agape, Stan finally stopped shaking Wendy realising that his favourite nephews had come home. Meanwhile Soos looked with eyes fixed on the twins

'Y-Your back! And uh… What the hell are you two doing?!'

Mable smirked shrugging

'We are just…. Hanging out'

A wider smile crept across her face, Dipper let a small giggle escape while Stan gave his look of disapproval. Before anything else could happen Dipper butted in

'Yeah, we couldn't resist coming back! We got hooked'

Mable's eyes shined with sparkles

'YES DIPPER! COME TO THE DARK SIDE WITH ME!'

Wendy smacked her leg howling in laughter

'I can't believe it! It's really you guys! Haha'

'What?! Is that Dipper and Mable?! DAWGS! You finally came back!'

It seemed that Soos was having a hard time recognising the siblings, considering they came out of nowhere even Ford was still partly confused. Mable let go of the grabbling hook to hug Dipper for finally going along with her joke, seconds later both of them were like a splattered spider on the floor.

'Mable, Dipper, are you alright?'

Ford stepped over to them, Mable mario jumped into the air

'Woohoo!'

Dipper heaved himself up staring at his over enthusiastic sister

'Where do you get so much energy'

'Sparkly pancakes'

He groaned

'I should have known. _Will you ever change Mable?_ '

Wendy strolled over giving both twins a hug and squeeze.

'Glad to have you back'

The male had alarm bells going off in his head, sweat dripped down his head. He broke away from the hug

'Uh, give me a minute I'll be right back!'

Soos raised a brow

'Uh…. What's wrong with Dipper?'

Mable put a hand on her hip

'Don't know'

Stan swung his arms around his grown up niece

'Come here Mable, give your Grunkle Stan a hug'

Giggling she hugged him back, Ford went to join them in their hugging reunion. The brown haired girl turned to Soos jumping onto the unsuspecting boss knocking him over

'Oof! My calculations tell me that you have grown'

Footsteps came from the stairway as Dipper rushed down with a bag filled with items inside.

'I (huff) have (puff) all… wait…'

He took a few deep breathes, running up and down and away from his parents had done a toll on him, especially the bus.

'Alight, I have all the presents here'

He held the bag up, Mable skidded over

'Sooo why don't we all sit down so we can give them to you already!'

Everyone nodded and went to sit in a circle on the floor, before that of course, Dipper was hugged nearly to death by Soos, Stan and Ford. It was great to be back, to he in a place where him and Mable would be accepted for who they were. It didn't matter they were run away kids, it didn't matter that they had no parents. They had family and that family was in the Shack with them.

Mable reached in pulling out some taser guns and a specially made pocket knife for Wendy.

'This is for you Wendy! Me and Dipper took a while to figure out what to give you but since you're always breaking into places well… We thought that having some tasers would come in handy. The knife is our favourite though, we do hope you like it!'

Her eyes gleamed with joy, Wendy held the knife in her hand

'I… I love it'

She whispered holding the knife close to her, on it was her symbol in carved into the black wooden exterior. Her thumb caressed the knife, it was the perfect gift. A few years ago when she had been about 10, a man had tried to attack her and Robbie with a knife but they only managed to cut her hair as she protected her friend. The knife felt symbolic now, it reminded her that she was strong and most importantly, she wasn't alone, the knife was to protect those she loved as they would protect her.

Next, Dipper took out some sort of crystal orb, Ford gasped stumbling forward to take ahold of it

'H-How did you get this?!'

He gazed upon the prized item

'From a school science fare, I don't know how on earth ANYONE got their hands on it. A tourist must have found it then sold it and eventually it reached the school since fare somehow'

Dipper said calmly, Ford chuckled

'Finally, no more blackouts'

The orb crystal thing didn't have any particular name but from Ford's research, he discovered it was some sort of never ending power source but was extremely rare. Ford had been searching for it ever since he first heard of the never ending power source, considering it's rarity he never thought he would get one of his own. Already too fascinated by the orb, Ford began to study it right there, his cheeks would start hurting soon from smiling so hard.

The girl shook the bag around until finding the next gift, she handed the man a strange looking video tape and book

'Thanks Dawgs!'

Soos fidgeted with the video tape

'Uh… What's on here?'

'That… We don't know…'

Mable rubbed her neck uncomfortably

'You see, Blendin left us that video tape with a sticker on it saying "This is a copy of the actual video so that I wouldn't create issues with time, give this to Soos. Take this as a gift from me to you both and Soos for saving the planet".

Mable left the last part out intentionally "It's mean to be only for Soos though, you saved me twice and the first time you saved me you had been trying to help Soos. I felt bad that you never got to truly accomplish what you set out for so this should make up for all the falls we had." Both siblings had a feeling they knew what was on that video tape.

'This book… It's so light? What kind of book even is it?'

The man stared dazzled, Dipper turned the cover to reveal the first pages. On it were drawings of food. Soos licked the page

'Wow! I can taste it!'

Mable and Dipper laughed

'It's a bit like that old movie Mable and me watched a long time ago about some chocolate factory and the man had wallpaper that tasted of food. We thought that maybe you would have fun with it. The truth is, you can grab food and push it down into the page and it becomes a drawing, when you lick it you can taste it and when you think hard about the food you can put your hands into the book and pull it out!'

Dipper explained cheerfully

'Magical book!'

'Dudes, I will never feel hunger again'

Stan cleared his throat catching everyone's attention, Mable winked to Dipper who then passed the bag along

'All yours'

'Oh hush, if it wasn't for your nerdy science stuff we wouldn't have finished it'

A small glittery golden statue of Stan left all mouths agape, Stan hurried over nearly knocking his brother over.

'IS THAT GOLD?!'

His eyes shone reflecting the statue

'Give it to me! Give it! Give it! Give it!

The man stroked the statue obsessively. Wendy leaned over to look but was stopped by a loud hiss from her boss

'My precious….'

'… Ahh… I wasn't expecting… THAT'

Mable slowly nodded

'How did you two even manage to get the amount of money needed to buy ALL of these things?'

Ford put a hand on his hip, the siblings averted their gaze as Mable nudged Dipper forward slightly.

'Hmm?'

'Ah… Heh funny story… Well… Before we came to Gravity Falls our parents used to pay us for doing work around the house so we would do everything we could and save up all the money for something special. When we went back to Piedmont we uh… Started working and thats all'

Both siblings smiled innocently but of course, Ford still had one last question

'Then would you mind explaining how you got your hands on PURE GOLD?'

'(Sigh) It wasn't intentional, we swear Great Uncle Ford'

Mable pleaded, Dipper shook his head

'I'll explain. When we were back at Piedmont, the gossip about Gravity Falls had spread all over the place. One day, some random stranger, a rich guy, showed up at our school waiting at the gates for us. He showed us the newsletter from Gravity Falls about the pterodactyl and well, he chased us down by questioning people from Gravity Falls. He asked us to get ride of an evil spirit, similar to the one at the Northwest mansion, then paid us with gold'

Ford glared

'And you THINK I would BELIEVE TH-'

The brown haired teen place a photo of the rich man handing Dipper and her the gold in front of Ford's face

'Proof'

'I… U-Uh? I-Is this even p-p-possible?!'

'He didn't want us telling anyone so thats why he paid us so much'

She sang happily

'Then we did get quite a few people over time, rich usually, asking us to get ride of evil ghost and weird things from their houses. It made me feel like I was already back at Gravity Falls, right Dip Dop?'

He hummed in agreement

'Yep, it was pretty fun'

Ford rubbed his eyes

'I think I'm just going to go rest…'

'Owww come on Grunkle Ford! You haven't told us about what you did while we were gone! Story Family Bonding!'

He chuckled sitting back down

'Alright alright. Hm… Hey Stan, what was that over sized lizard called again?'

'I called it Bill because it was ugly, yellow, over sized and annoying'

His brother raised a brow

'Are you sure?'

Stan glared

'Yes I'm sure! Now listen up all you muffins! I'm going to tell a story'

'Eek yay!'

'We had traveled over seas to Egypt and went on a hiking tour through the desert until reaching a strange cave.'

'The cave was covered in a glowing moss called Stylopinvbn, thats what I decided to call it. Unlike any moss I've seen, if you touched it, it would release a paralysing powder and a high pitched sound impossible for humans to hear'

'Anyway, Ford being my nerdy brother, decided to keep examining the moss so I continued alone deeper and deeper into the glowing cave. After uh… I don't fucking know how much time, I finally arrived at the monster's den, multiple tunnels were all connected to the den. Before I knew it, Bill showed his scaly ass then was dumb enough to charge right into me! SLAM!'

Stan screamed out scaring the shit out of Dipper who squealed

'I slammed my fist into it's jaw sending it scurrying and whimpering in pain! It tried to scare me with a pathetic hiss but it takes more than a billion robbers to scare me into handing over my money. I ran towards it jumping into the air, clenching my hands together I slammed down Bill's head knocking the monster unconscious.

Ford cleared his throat

'If you were curious to know, Bill looked like a Komodo Dragon but of course, much MUCH larger, about the size of a house. It was yellow all over with rather large teeth and claws shaped like talons'

Dipper listened attentively to his hero while Mable had already lost interest at the moment the action had finished. Wendy pipped in

'Hey, you see that trophy over by the TV?'

The red head pointed to a large golden trophy shaped like a music note which was in carved with "Band Of Gravity Falls". Mable gasped

'Woah! Did you win that?!'

Wendy graciously swished her hair

'Yep, Robbie on electric guitar, Lee on electric base guitar, Thompson thrashing the drums, Tambry with electric piano, Nate on acoustic electric guitar and me on vocals. It was cool, took us a while to learn the song but we won in the end!'

'Who was your worst enemy? Was it Gideon?'

'Haha, if it had been Gideon, I would have kicked his ass out of the competition in the first round. I still hate him for trying to force you to like him. Our enemy was Pacifica, I didn't expected her to be singing but considering how rich she is, I'm not surprised if she got the best singing teacher to teach her in a day. Pacifica tried to get on our nerves by being her usual obnoxious self but we didn't pay her any attention, she did get pissed off about it, seeing her mad was hilarious'

Dipper blinked surprised at Wendy being able to sing

' _I wonder… What would her singing voice be like? Heh, an angel_ '

'Still haven't gotten over her have you'

Mable laughed as Wendy continued to tell her story, Stan and Ford told them about what they saw. The boy was lost in thought

' _Am I going mad? Why the fuck do I keep hearing Bill?! Maybe… I'll ask Ford to check me, maybe Bill managed to escape_ '

His serious look caught his sister's attention

'Dippster!'

'Aah! Ahuh?'

She grumbled

'What's wrong? You've been lost in thought a lot lately, your starting to worry me more everyday'

'No no I'm fine Mable, I'm just having a hard time believing that we are finally back, were in Gravity Falls'

She looked at him in the eyes

'Hmm fine, don't you be lying to me Dipper Pines'

The boy gave a toothy grin, Soos shuffled on the spot re adjusting his hat

'So, Dawgs, I got some important things to tell you'

The siblings swivelled to face Soos

'Since I became the part owner of the Mystery Shack, some very odd things happened. I discovered that the mail man was actually a werewolf!'

Dipper chuckled, he could remember clearly Soos telling him about the mail man, together they even tried to see if they could film the man changing but failed.

'So, the strangest of all was Pacifica, you know that blonde girl who always acted like a high up cocky person. She left the mansion and her parents a few weeks after you both left Gravity Falls, she came looking for work here at the Mystery Shack. At first I thought she was pulling my leg but it turned out she was serious Dawgs! I uh, kinda felt bad for her being without a home so… Offered her to live in the Mystery Shack?'

Soos rubbed his neck uncomfortably, Stan sighed

'I don't like that girl but I can't stand by and watch her living on the streets. She denied to come but does work here now'

Wendy and Ford nodded. Both Dipper and Mable were left speechless, Pacifica? Working at The Mystery Shack? She would always complain about how ugly the place was, how dirty, how disgusting. Why would she have even left? The boy's thoughts snapped

' _Right… Her parents… They aren't any different to ours…_ '

' _Paci… I better go meet up with her, check if she is alright_ '

'Thats fine'

Both responded simultaneously

'Good we are all on the same terms here! An-'

Stan butted in

'The little annoying bratty Gideon is working here too, I make him do extra work for just being an asshole'

Dipper cringed

'Ugh don't tell me I have to WORK with that little shit! I don't hate him only because he did help us free Mable in the end but that doesn't mean I fully forgive him!'

Mable felt her stomach knotting up

'It's fine Dippings, I'll find a way to deal with him especially if he tries to flirt with me. I will just punch him in the face or I could just kick his balls and make him beg for forgiveness'

'Heh, nice'

The teen shivered

' _That voice again…_ '

'Anyway, if Gideon causes you any issues don't hold back giving him the good old kick and add a punch for the good luck'

Stan clenched his hand into a fist

'Grunkle Stan, you can count of me!'

She tweeted proudly with her fist on her chest. After a while of chitter chatter, it started to become late so Wendy left and Soos had made himself a small room to live in. Ford and Stan had come to an agreement of where each of them would sleep, Stan kept his brother's room while Ford created himself a room down at the laboratory.

Mable and Dipper went back up stairs to get ready for bed, not really. They just went to put on pyjamas to party for a majority of the night or at least party in their room. Ford and Stan were in the kitchen cleaning up a few plates

'Stan… I want to talk to you about something, could we go down to my lab?'

The man frowned

'I known… I'll explain everything'

Stan lead the way, they entered the elevator quickly turning around to see if anyone had followed more out of instinct than worry. Click. The doors slid open, Ford walked over to his room, one bed with a side table, a large desk for his work and a small table for quick breakfast or breaks. He pulled out a chair for Stan nudging him over.

'Please, sit down'

The man sat

'Where are their parents Stan?'

'(Sigh) Look, Ford… A long time ago I met Dipper's and Mable's parents. They weren't happy to see what kind of a man I turned out to be and held a grudge against me without even getting to know me. After they left, they never contacted me again until some years ago when they sent Dipper and Mable to stay here at the Shack. They told me to take care of them because they were having some budget issues so couldn't send them to some summer camp or whatever'

'Stan, you went ripping people off for years, why wouldn't they dislike you? I don't mean to be rude here but they must probably thought you would teach that to their children'

The other man rubbed his neck uncomfortably

'Yeah, I think they did… Whatever! Look the point is after Dipper and Mable left I sent them cards, you saw me doing it didn't you?'

He nodded

'I never received a reply… At first I thought it was just because they couldn't or didn't have time but… 3 months passed and still no reply. After our 2 years of travels I sent them a letter on the day we came back telling them we were returning to Gravity Falls.

Stan'd lips moved into a straight line

'I did receive a reply… From their parents… A threat really… I remember it clearly as my first day at work… "Dear Standford Pines, stay the fuck away from our children you mad man. I don't know what on earth you were thinking taking them out on adventures! Telling them pitiful lies! Making them work for you! Your a filthy lowlife loner who couldn't even start a business without ripping people off! You hurt our little Dipper and Mable! You changed them! They aren't themselves anymore, they are two fucked up shits now thanks to you! Don't even try to contact them ever again or we'll sue you for child abuse and all the crimes you have committed. You have already done enough harm to our little Mable and Dipper, not even years of theropy will get your insanity out of them. Die in hell Standford Pines, burn and rot away. -Signed"

Ford clenched his hand into a fist, blood slowly trickling down his hand

' **How dare they**!'

He roared out

'I don't care who they think they are but no one treats my brother that way!'

'Calm down Ford… It's fine…'

Stan looked defeated, every word that exited his mouth was deflated of any happiness. Ford growled

'No it isn't! Haven't you told Dipper and Mable yet?!'

'That's why they are here…'

The man stared down at his brother

'What?'

'I said, thats why they are here… I wouldn't be surprised if their parents abused of them… And it's all my fucking fault'

He smashed the table then leaned his head down, tears flooding down his cheeks

'It-its all m-my faul-lt'

Ford got up scurrying over to his brother, he took him into a warm embrace

'It's fine Stan, don't worry. It wasn't your fault, you gave both of them the happiness they deserved and wanted. I don't know their parents but from what I can tell, they most probably are fucked in the head'

The other man chuckled

'Thanks Sixer, I needed that, I couldn't even keep my own emotions at check'

'Thats what I'm here for, we are brothers, we look out for each other despite our past'

(Back at Mable and Dipper's room)

'Yawwwwnnnn, Dipping Sauce, I'm going to bed'

'Huh?'

The boy cocked his head, the girl lay exhausted with hair spread all over the pillow

'You're already tired Mable?'

'Yeah, this whole day has had a big toll on me'

He chuckled

'Im not surprised… I'll get some sleep too then'

Mable had already turned her bed side light off so Dipper turned his off as well.

'Night Mable'

'Night Dipper'

(Dreaming)

'Hello? Helloo? Anybody out there?'

Dipper looked at his surroundings, pine trees were everywhere

'A forrest? Hm…'

The pine trees seemed like the ones at the Gravity Falls forrest but were much larger and greener than usual. The floor was covered in small flowers of all colours, they moved to the rhythm of the wind, the pine trees danced swinging their arms.

'Pine Tree…'

The boy turned around

'Who's there?!'

No response… For a moment at least

'Pine Tree'

'Where are you?!'

He glared in all directions still unable to identify where he was being called from, yet the voice sounded familiar

'Pine Tree~'

It said in a singing style

'S-Show yourself!'

'Did you miss me Pine Tree? Oh just look at how you've grown! You don't need to answer the question, I know you missed me~'

He stiffened, turning slowly he saw a very familiar triangle, a little too familiar for his liking

'BILL CIPHER!?'

— —

 **Hey, apologise for any grammar issues and miss spelling. I hope my terrible attempt at a joke didn't ruin your day or make you cringe too much. And yeah sorry if my writing is bad, im not a good writer or story teller, im better at being lazy. Please do leave a review if ya want, they are always appreciated, criticism is included lol. Hope yall have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Eye Live**

—

 **Im just going to say that the text that** _is written like this with the line under will sometimes be Bill's thoughts lol_. Still I apologise for any grammar issues and bullshit spelling. Please do write a review if ya would like. Gravity Falls rules

—

'BILL CIPHER?!'

There was no doubting it, the floating one eyed pyramid dorito chip was back

'That's me!'

He chirped, Dipper stood shocked, he could have sworn they trapped Bill in the empty mind scape 4 years ago, how could he have escaped so quickly? What did he even want?

'H-How did you get out?!'

The teen snapped back, Bill rolled his eye then clicked his cane into existence leaning down in it

'You see Pine Tree, demons can recover their powers over time just like a human can recover from an injury. Did you think that demons can't escape a seal? All it takes is breaking it or waiting patiently Pine Tree'

He twirled his cane

'I thought you would be smart enough to know that'

'I don't care Bill, we trapped you in there and **thats** where you belong!'

He growled

'Yeesh, calm down Pine Tree, no need to bite'

If a triangle could cringe, he would have. Dipper just glared keeping his eyes on Bill, he rubbed his face

'(Sigh) At least I know I wasn't going insane…'

'HAHAHAHHAHA! Oh Pine Tree, your wwwaayyyyyyy too innocent to be insane~'

'Laughing like a maniac on drugs isn't going to scare me Bill'

His lips were pressed into a straight line, Bill put a hand on his triangular hip

'Your such a mood killer'

'The only killer here is **you** '

'Hey, you got me'

Dipper frowned

' _Damn this fucking triangle, I just wish I could strange him right now! Urgh!_ Whatever, I'm leaving now bye you over sized dorito chip'

He waved a hand in the air walking away from the demon, the triangle growled

'Don't turn your back on me Pine Tree… Pine Tree… PINE TREE!'

The boy didn't listen, he just kept walking ignoring Bill's tantrum

' **PINE TREE!** '

His body changed becoming engulfed by red flames, his voice shrieked the teen to a stop running his blood cold.

' _No, don't let him get to you_ '

Biting his lip, Dipper continued to walk away from the demon who was surprisingly desperate for attention

' _Breath… Do I even need air? Whatever_ I just want to make a deal kid!'

Dorito calmed himself, the boy came to a sudden halt turning to face Bill. His face was red with fury, eyes filled with hatred, lips covered in poison

'I will **never** make another deal with you Bill! You tried to **kill the ones I love!** You even tried to **kill me!** And you expect me to make a deal with **you?!** Never! NEVER! **NEVER!** Now get out of my life you blood thirsty maniac demon!'

He snared angrily, it was usually hard to get Dipper angry but consider his past with Bill, just saying the triangle's name would trigger him in a bad way. 4 years ago Bill had possessed him, tried to drive Ford insane, got inside of Stan's mind, tricked his sister and even ruined her puppet show. Why would he ever make a deal with a demon who would do anything to gain what he wanted and didn't care what harm would come to others in the process.

Bill's eye twitched

' _I did didn't I…_ Pine Tree, I'm not asking for much I promise'

Dipper ignored the demon's plead, well if you could call him promising something a plead

'I don't **trust** you! You're just going to betray me, you're just going to use me like a puppet again! All you ever do is lie Bill! Lie! Your a liar! _What the fuck am I saying? He's a fucking demon of course he's a liar!_ '

The boy's hair partly covered his face, his bangs were a disaster just like he was internally. With one humph he turned away again

'Farewell Bill Cipher'

The words stung like venom, Bill knew the boy was his only hope, he couldn't let Pine Tree leave, he **needed** him.

'Pine… Please… Just hear me out, Dipper'

The demon sighed in defeat, he swallowed his pride with those words, never had he thought he would beg a human for help. The triangle kept mumbling swears under his breath while Dipper turned slightly to look at him, he narrowed his eyes

'Fine'

Bill perked, a slight weight lifted off him

'Thanks kid, have a seat'

Clicking his fingers two elegant wooden chairs appeared where they stood, the teen flopped down glaring at the demon

' _Why am I still even here?! Why am I listening to a wall?!_ '

Chip hovered millimetres above the chair, he never enjoyed the feeling of the ground beneath him, he hated feeling the same level as everyone else.

'I'll get straight to the point, the deal is you let me live inside of your mind scape so I can finally leave the accursed mind scape you left me trapped in. And in exchange, I will not harm you and your family'

He spun the cane with one finger eyeing the teen

'Would that include Candy, Grenda, Wendy, Soos, Gideon, Pacifica, McGucket and Robbie?'

Bill shrugged

'Sure, if you want ki-'

'Aaaand Waddles?'

Dorito chip stared

'Yes. The pig too'

He replied rolling his eye, he looked back at the teen

'Why would you include Pacifica, Gideon and Robbie? I thought you hated them'

The demon asked matter-of-factly, Dipper cringed averting his gaze

'I do but I don't have much of a choice, they are part of the Zodiac to stop you Bill so protecting them is priority. Plus, I'm not one who likes to hold grudges… Sometimes it's more of an act'

'Whatever, so do we have a deal?'

The male smirked

'No'

Dorito blinked in confusion

'What did you think I was going to say Bill?'

The other sighed

' _He still hates you idiot_ I just thought you would **consider** my offer instead of being so rude as to not even think about it'

' **Consider it?!** '

Dipper scoffed

'Why would I ever do THAT? _Who does he think he is?! Threatens to destroy Gravity Falls 4 years ago then comes back pleading for mercy expecting me to forgive him?! No fucking way_ '

Bill twirled his cane

'I'm powerless'

'What?'

'I said I'm powerless Pine Tree. I can't do anything. Can't go anywhere. Im still trapped. I only managed to get into your mind scape because of the connection I have with you through the seal. If you let me live inside of your mind scape I still wouldn't be able to make deals with anyone besides you, I'll still be trapped but it would be better than here at least'

The brown haired male raised a brow

'What do you mean?'

'Might as well tell you the whole story… You see Pine Tree, years ago long before you ever came into existence, that zodiac symbol was created to trap me. 10 strangers with great powers gathered together to find a way to trap me and take my powers for their own use but they failed, partly. They succeeded in finding a way to trap me but not in draining all of my power. As you can imagine, the 10 zodiac symbols came from them. They chose each symbol in association to Gravity Falls and then they were drawn on the wall Sixer showed you'

Dipper nodded slowly registering everything Bill said, the demon's grip tightened on the cane

'They were traitors…'

He mumbled softly enough for Dipper not to hear, at least he thought so. The teen kept his mouth shut

' _Traitors?_ '

'The seal itself is rather complex so I won't go into detail. You remember the barrier around Gravity Falls?'

Dipper frowned

'I guess you do. Now, I doubt you remember much about sealing me since you were too concentrated on controlling your energy. The seal itself is composed from your 10 individual souls combing together to form a dense ball of pure energy, it's just like the barrier around Gravity Falls, it prevents demons from getting out but in this case, me specifically'

'All those years ago when this zodiac was first formed, they bound me to their souls, in other words, to them'

The boy twitched

'So your telling me our souls are connected to yours?!'

He swallowed hard trying to digest the thought

'Yep!'

Bill let a hint of happiness slip through

'It just means that you all have individual control over me. Wait, I'm rushing ahead. The soul bond allows you to control the amount of power I have and can use, you don't need to say any spell all you need to do is think about weakening me. That what I mean by individual control, if one of you let me use more power it won't fully open up my powers it would only open up a little. If the seals are all tight to the max and you decide to suppress me, well… It causes me physical hurt…'

The brown haired boy raised a brow

' _Pain? What the fuck? That doesn't make sense…_ Why?'

Bill looked down to the grass, it was swaying in the wind, calming at least.

'I told you that the seal was meant to drain my power right? By power I meant energy, my soul… Those strangers… They wanted my power for themselves… Instead of gaining my power, they failed which lead to the seal contorting around my soul if they tried to suppress me further…'

Dipper clenched his teeth, his hands fidgeted non stop, a sense of guilt washed over him

' _Did… Did they really do that to Bill? Then… There was a Pine Tree before me… But why…_ '

'Kid, I admit. Your different. All 10 of you are, you aren't the same people as them. Their symbol were never directly associated to them, it was more of an inner power connection. Unlike them, all the 10 of you are directly connected to those symbols and can draw power from them'

The triangle took a moment to let the kid absorb everything in

'Still… I don't get why the seal broke so quickly'

'Oh right! The reason the seal broke so quickly was because you and Mable left Gravity Falls, the weirdness barrier made it hard for the soul seal to stay stable'

'So… Pine Tree… Do we have a deal?'

Dipper stood up turning away from the demon once more

'Bill. I told you already. **No** '

Blood dripped down his lip, a part of him screamed at him to leave yet, a small inch of him told him to stay. He was about to walk away as Bill spoke from the blue

'Do you know what it's like to be alone…'

The demon whimpered. The teen froze, his heart racing, his blood running cold

' _Being alone…_ '

Bill's words ran through his head. What would a demon know about being alone? Why would Bill Cipher of all demons ever feel lonely? He was just a low life scum bag. Isn't he?

' _Don't do it_ '

He cocked his head to look over at Bill

' _Stay away from the demon_ '

Slow steady foot steps approached the demon

' _He's a monster, he tried to kill you and everyone you love_ '

He came to a sudden halt behind the triangle who now sat on the grass, a tear barely visible escaped the demon's eye

' _But… No one deserves to be alone…_ '

Dipper crouched down leaning forward reaching for the demon

'Huh? Pine Tr- Ahhh!'

The brown haired teen held the triangle close to his chest, his bags nearly touched the demon's tip, he looked down at him. Bill's eye darted up to Pine Tree looking for some sort of explanation into what just happened. Slowly, he came to realise that the boy was holding him, he could feel his warm breath, the boy's heart thumped gently against his triangular body. The demon could feel himself slightly heating up

' _W-What is hap-pening? His heart… Oh…_ _ **CRAP**_ _!_ Uh… P-Pine Tree?'

Bill could see the teen looking down at him, glassy, his eyes were filled with tears, regret, sadness. The demon nearly jolted up in surprise

'Pine Tree?'

His voice wavered, worry slipping through.

Drop.

He flinched. A lonely tear from the boy slid down his body, he shivered. Cold.

'I'm sorry….'

Dipper whispered to the demon. Bill looked away

'Why are you sorry kid? You never did anything wro-'

'I DID'

He tried to talk clearly but he struggled to stop crying, he sniffed looking down at the demon he held

'I trapped you… I trapped you all alone… I only thought about myself… Not you… Im… Im…'

Tears welled up again as he fell into a crying tantrum holding Bill closer to him, the triangle didn't move, he let the teen hold him. He may have been a demon but he didn't know what to do, he loved to make Pine Tree's life miserable but this was too much, to see his Pine Tree so distraught made him sick.

The teen finally spoke after a while of holding Bill

'I hate to admit it… But… I feel like I can relate to you… Bill… Yeah… You're a demon, I know but… We all can feel alone… You don't deserve to be alone…'

He sniffed bringing his legs up close to his chest trapping Bill, he of course, didn't mind, he stayed still and let the boy talk, Pine Tree needed this.

'When Mable and I were little, we would never be apart. We always stayed together, same room, same classes, same tours, same car and always together on every school excursion… No one could seperate us… One day… Our parents had enough of us being together…'

'They went to have a meeting with our teacher, she agreed to seperate us for the tour. We weren't allowed to even contact each other, our parents also decided not to come because they wanted us to learn what independence was… On the day of the excursion I don't know for how much longer we begged our teacher to let us be together but it didn't work… Our teacher wasn't going to change her mind… I admit… I think I hate her more than I hated you Bill…'

Bill felt a slight warmth

' _Hated me?… Does he not hate me anymore?_ '

(SCIENCE EXCURSION DAY)

'Oh just be quite! It's impossible to split you two up isn't it?! You shouldn't be such a baby, grow up Dipper'

Dipper sat sniffing upset as he waved good bye to his precious sister, she looked at him with worry and sadness, all she wanted was to somehow get inside of the bus. The little boy tucked his legs in and closed his eyes, this was going to be one long ride.

(MIND SCAPE)

'The excursion was a whole month long… It felt more like years had passed with every second I was without Mable… Her joyfulness, happiness, enthusiasm… It kept me going everyday, it gave me a reason to try my hardest everyday…'

(SCIENCE EXCURSION DAY)

Dipper stood in front of his dorm. He was alone. No one wanted to be with him like usual. Placing his bags down he decided not to take anything out, why make a mess for no reason? Silence ate away at him, usually he was trying to cover his head with a pillow thanks to Mable screaming her head off about how nice their dorm is.

'Mable…'

A little tear escaped, he wiped it away quickly.

DING DONG

'Already? Ow…'

He stood up walking over to his door, he walked down stairs to meet with his allocated teacher who was the same one from the bus. He glared at the women, he hated her, at the very least disliked her and would never forgive her. He didn't care if his parents had told them to do what she did but she had taken pleasure in separating them, he knew she had.

'Now, everyone follow me, we are going to the show first then we will tour around the place. After that you will all be given a map and allowed to walk around with partners'

Dipper groaned, he didn't have a partner. What did it matter anyway? The teacher knew he could walk around on his own anyway, this wasn't any school, this was a school specialising in arts, science, astronomy and music. Everyone here seemed more like 16 year olds then little kids.

(MIND SCAPE)

'Look at that freak, what the hell is he doing? I think he's got mental issues. What's with that weird birthmark on his head? He must be some demon! Hurry get some crosses and carry them around, we can't let him close to us!'

Dipper went silent for a moment

'… Hey demon boy! What the fuck you looking at?!… I hadn't expected it… I was punched out of nowhere… I was used to being called a demon by then… I was used to everyone thinking I was some sort of monster…'

(SCIENCE EXCURSION DAY)

Smack!

'Haha! Pathetic! Come on boys let leave the shitbag to rot'

Dipper felt his cheek, it felt as if it was burning, his head hurt from smashing into the ground. The teacher just watched from the distance, she didn't say anything or do anything, she just stared with a wicked smile

'Why me… (Sniff) I just want to go home…'

The boy walked stiffly over to some strange abandoned looking room. He peeked inside to see a curtin in the distance

'H-Hello?'

His voice was tiny, barely audible. There was no response, Dipper walked in and started to gaze around, he gasped

'I-It's beautiful….'

Above him were drawings of the constellations, they had been painted on with a special gel that would glow in the dark. The boy went naming each constellation with excitement, he loved the stars, he had been fascinated with them since ever.

Creek… SMASH!

Dipper jumped in fear turning to see that the door had been shut

'Oh no!'

He ran over trying to open it but it wouldn't budge, he could hear laughter

'Damnit! Let me out!'

No response… Dipper cold, the gleaming stars dimmed down until there was no light. He looked around him, he was alone. Trapped. Without Mable.

He could hear voices in his head, the voices of all the people he had known, they all hated him, saw him as some sort of demon, a child of weirdness, someone who didn't belong anywhere

'Maybe I should just end it… It isn't like anyone will remember me anyway…'

(MIND SCAPE)

'I thought about it for a while… It must have been a few days, maybe 5? I can't remember… Somehow my teacher hadn't realised I went missing… Hah… Who am I kidding? She didn't give a shit, if I was gone, made life a lot easier for her…'

'I grew hateful too Bill, I started to block everyone else around me out but it's hard when your parents are always putting you into random social group activities.

Bill kept his voice to a whisper

'You tried to kill yourself didn't you…'

The boy smiled weakly

'Yeah, I did… I tried to hang myself but heh… I couldn't find a rope… I spent the whole month locked in that room, no one came looking for me, no one cared… Then I found some crowbar and thought about stabbing myself with it… I couldn't… Mable wouldn't let me… Every time I tried an image of her would appear in my head… How could I leave her? She was my sister… She was my family… Yet… Every moment I spent there when I wasn't trying to kill myself the voices would whisper to me… Do you ever get that Bill? Do you ever hear the voices in your head?'

Dipper asked curiously tilting his head to look down at the demon. It was a rather big change of scenario compared to the past. He hadn't expected to find himself hugging the same demon who tried to kill him, heck he was even talking to him about something that even Mable didn't know about, he didn't want her to know.

Bill sighed

'Yeah… I have… I'm hated for a lot of things Pine Tree… I uh… Never expected for you to have gone though so much…'

He felt slightly guilty over causing the kid so much grief those 4 years ago, he beat himself up about it. A part of him didn't care but… He knew. He knew Pine Tree wasn't the OTHER, the one who betrayed him. Yet for so long, for almost the whole summer, he thought Dipper was the other.

'Deal…'

'Deal? What deal?'

Dipper groaned

'The deal that you can live in my mind scape you flying dorito'

Bill humphed

'Flying dorito? Is that the best you've got?'

The teen shrugged

'Guess so. Lets shake on it'

Bill's hand was engulfed in blue flames

'Alright kid! And uh… Thanks?'

Bill felt strange trying to say that word, it just didn't come out right, it never did. Dipper smiled slightly

'Thanks to you too Bill'

(SHACK)

Dipper awoke feeling groggy, he tried to look around but was unable to make out anything more than a yellow dorito chip floating in front of him

'AH!'

He fell back smacking his head against the wall

'Ow crap…'

He rubbed his aching head while Bill just stared unimpressed

'Wow Pine Tree, clumsy as aways'

'W-What are you doing here?!'

The startled teen blinked a few times remembering what just happened, although… His memory was rather blurred. He could remember seeing Bill crying then holding him and making the deal but…

' _Oh… I told him about my past?! Wow nice job Dipper you idiot! Nice job! Give the demon a reason to be more annoying'_

He shook his head

'Ugh so what do you want now Bill?'

The triangle stared around bored

'I don't know…'

He looked back to Dipper who now sat crossed legged facing the demon. He hadn't taken notice to how much Dipper had changed, he was much taller than before, his hair was longer and his childish looks were all gone. Much to Bill's surprise, the teen didn't have anymore voice breaks, instead, his voice had slightly deepened and had a strange unique sound to it. The male hadn't even changed his clothes, he still wore the same shirt with the Bill Cipher Wheel on the back. Bill closed in on the male and poked his cheek with one finger

'Oh how cute~ You even have a shirt with **me** on it~'

Dipped frowned

'I liked the wheel so I asked Mable to make it for me, don't get any funny ideas Bill'

He poked the triangle back

'It's rude to poke people'

'Your not a person Bill, your a demon'

'I still have feelings'

'Shut up'

'Make me'

'I'll stuff you inside a box filled with my smelly socks, how about that?'

Bill went silent

'Thought so'

Dipper stretched a little before getting out of bed, Bill floated following the male around, he reached under his bed to get ahold of his two journal books. Bill hummed in delight

'You made a book about me!'

Dipper chuckled

'Yeah, I did. It's hard to forget someone like you Bill'

The demon took that as a compliment, Dipper lay with his back resting on the wall and a pillow behind his head, dorito went over and sat next to Dipper's face to look at the book

'Interesting… You know a lot more about me than Sixer does'

The boy puffed his chest proudly

'I over analyse things Bill and that does have it's upside!'

The demon narrowed his eye

'Hm… You know I can hear everything too not just see'

Bill chirped in as he read over the pages

'Oh, I didn't expect that… How can you hear?'

'Magic kid, it can work miracles'

Dipper shifted his position to grab a pen, he began scribbling down what Bill had told him, the demon laughed

'Hah, if you want to know so much I am willing to tell you just a little'

The brown haired boy's eyes gleamed with joy

' **REALLY**?! You'd be willing to do that?!'

Bill burst into laughter again nearly falling off the pillow, oh there were things that were never going to change and one was Dipper's high pitched voice when nerding with excitement. The boy blushed

'That's just mean!'

'Im a demon! What do you expect'

He frowned pushing the demon off the pillow

'HEY!'

He floated up putting with an annoyed look

'Jeez kid I was only poking at you'

Bill sat down on the teen's shoulder, Dipper groaned

'Bill… About what I said before…'

'It's fine kid, I understand. Im a demon. Why wouldn't you ha-'

'Because you've changed'

Dipper looked into the demon's eye, he sighed

'And… You didn't deserve what we did to you… I'm sorry'

He averted his gaze from the demon

'Pine Tree. Lets have a fresh start'

The male perked

'A fresh start?'

'Yeah, let's put the past behind us and uh… Try to be… Friends?'

Bill felt a strange feeling inside of him building up, he peered into the male's eyes trying to figure out what they were going to say. Dipper's mind was blank, he had a feeling before that if Bill was within his mind scape the demon would be able to hear his thoughts. Plus, Dipper was still trying to process what Bill just asked him, he snapped

'Friends?! Since when would you **ever** want to be friends with me?'

'Uh well… Allies?'

The demon kept himself stable on the outside while inside he deflated just a little, he felt a strange pain in his chest, something hurt but what. Dipper snorted

'Alright, allies it is then'

He put a hand out as Bill shook it, no flame, no deal, just a simple hand shake between allies. The male went back to scribbling in his journal while Bill took a peek through one of his eyes

'Mable is coming'

He forewarned

'Huh? Did we spend THAT long in the mind scape?'

'Seems so Pine Tree'

Bill replied matter-of-factly. The world vanished for an instant, Dipper slowly opened his eyes as colour leaked back into the world.

'Dipper!'

Mable called from down stairs

'Coming Mable!'

He ran down stairs to see his sister holding up a letter

'Dip Dop! You won't believe this! Mermando is coming to Gravity Falls in a week! I just received this letter from him!'

She danced around her brother cheerfully, her eyes glittering, her smile wider and bigger than any other

' _Wow, your sister really is into that Mermando guy isn't she?_ '

' _Yeah, I guess she really is mad in love_ '

' _Mad?_ '

' _Never mind_ '

'Thats great Mable! Um also Mable, what time is it?'

The girl raised a brow

'It's 5:54am Dipper, I thought you would have still been asleep, the Shack doesn't open until 7:30'

Dipper bit his lip

'Oh ahaha… Hah…'

'Dipper? Are you hiding something from me?'

' _Crap_ '

' _You can't let her know about me Pine Tree, if she tells Sixer he will surely find a way to trap me_ '

' _Yeah._ Me? Hiding something? No no no!'

The boy looked flustered, his cheeks slightly red, Mable's lips curled

'Oh~ So you still have a thing for Wendy?~ Or is it Pacifica?~'

His twin nudged at his shoulder, Dipper retracted

'N-No! Neither! I don't have a thing for anyone Mable and I'm already over Wendy and Pacifica? Seriously?'

'What? She may be rude but we know the **real** her'

'Whatever Mable, I'm going for a walk'

'Don't take too long Dippster~'

She called out to him singing, the male sighed, a small smile on his face

'Heh, Mable'

' _She really likes to poke at you doesn't she?_ '

'Yeah, it's kinda her thing. At least she is over her boy craze stage, I swear I wouldn't have lasted another summer with her bugging every boy we encountered'

Bill chuckled

Dipper continued deeper into the forrest, the light barely coming through the trees, he thought about using a flash light but came to realise he didn't have one. The male followed a road of glowing mushrooms down to a river.

' _That's sweet water_ '

Bill chirped in

'Sweet?'

He leaned down to sip some water

'Wow! Your right! It is sweet!'

' _Did you think I was lying?_ _Why wouldn't he…_ _Jeez Pine Tree_ '

'Oh hah, I'm sorry Bill, it's still just a bit hard to believe you after everything thats happened… It's just been a really big messy fucked up day. Thats all'

The demon was silent

'Are you giving me the silent treatment?'

No response

'Bill?'

Nothing.

The male shrugged

' _Guess you have better things to do_ '

' _Fuck you Pine Tree_ '

'No thanks Bill'

' _Ugh_ '

Dipper held back a giggle, the demon was already regretting his decision. The brown haired boy pulled out a large plastic bottle from his pant's pocket. He emptied the water onto the grass then began to fill it up with water from the small lake, Bill watched intrigued

' _What would you need sweet water for Pine Tree?_ '

'Mable'

' _Shooting Star? Why?_ '

'(Sigh) Mable is fascinated with sweets and would do anything to get her hands on Greasy's Diner pancakes. How could I **not** take some sweet water for her? Also, aren't you meant to be the one who sees all and knows all?'

Dipper smirked

' _It's not literal Pine Tree, I don't go around listening to everyone's conversations. Why would I need to know anything about a meat sack?_ '

'Don't fucking call my sister a meat sack Dorito or I'll happily tell Ford your here'

' _Choose your words carefully Pine Tree, I wouldn't mind putting you back in place_ '

The boy growled

'Call her a meat sack one more time and you'll wish you never left the other mind scape'

' _Fine, yeesh_ _Still not afraid of me aren't ya kid? Still, you should be_ '

Bill rolled his eye as the male got up to return to the Shack. The door creaked open, all the lights were off and Mable was no where to be seen.

' _Where's Mable?_ '

' _Upstairs sleeping_ '

' _Thanks_ '

He slowly approached the fridge tucking the bottle away. It was hard not to make a sound with the stairs being old and noisy, they made a sound each time Dipper stepped on them. Finally reaching his room, he lay back down, shitting his eyes he let himself drift into the mind scape. Bill floated around Dipper. He ignored the flying dorito chip and went to rest against one of the large pine trees, the bark was surprisingly soft and warm

'What you doing Pine Tree?'

'Getting some rest'

Bill's cane popped into existence, he floated behind the boy and began to poke his head

'Im bored Pine Tree'

The whining demon continued to annoy the male

'Bill, stop'

'No'

'Bill'

'No, not until you do something more interesting'

'Bill I need rest'

'You are resting'

'Mental rest Bill for fuck sake!'

The demon glared

'If you don't do something more interesting than lay around like some sort of sun bathing lizard I'll happily send you into the world of nightmares'

Dipper huffed

'I swear to you Bill, I'll get my revenge'

'Whatever Pine Tree'

'What do you even want me to do?'

He glared up at the demon, he wasn't going to move unless it was necessary, he was too comfortable against the warm wood.

'Hm… I want you to let me go through your memories'

Dipper cocked his head to one side

'My… Memories? Why?'

Bill shrugged

'Reasons, I won't go through the ones you specifically block off, just the ones that are open'

'Thats not good enough Bill'

'I'll give you nightmares~'

The triangle leaned in closer to the teen

'Urgh! Okay okay OKAY! Just let me rest!'

Bill vanished in an instant, Dipper could feel his body getting heavier as he leaned against the trunk of the tree.

(MEMORIES)

Bill glanced around

' _Wow Pine Tree, you really were obsessed with Ice Bag'_

The demon continued down a hallway

' _Childhood memories…_ '

He continued deeper into Dipper's mind, in the distance was an old rugged door, small and forgotten covered in dust

' _Could this be it?_ '

Bill pulled the door open, a low dim light shone from inside a tiny room. In the centre was a crib with a baby inside, a random man with vibrant yellow clothes picked up the baby holding them close.

'Hush now my little-'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Breakfast And A Twist**

Dipper groaned as he awoke

'Bi…Ll…'

' _Pine Tree?_ '

His thoughts were going a million miles per hour. One moment he was at school, the next he ran away from home with Mable then returned to Gravity Falls to find out that their old enemy Bill Cipher was still alive and now he was so called "allies" with him. It's amazing how much one person's life can be so fucked up.

'Oh, I wasn't dreaming…'

The world became black and white, Bill sat on the edge of the bed

'Yeesh kid, you look terrible'

It was true, his hair was sticky, dirty and a complete disaster. His clothes were covered in sweat and while sleeping, he had drooled everywhere. Dipper groggily tried to clean his brown messy hair but got his hand tangled in the mix instead.

'I feel like shit…'

Bill rolled his eye

'Of course you do Pine Tree, you pulled me out of the empty mind scape which takes a lot of energy'

The demon sighed staring into the distance.

BANG!

Bill's attention went immediately to the other male

'Ow ow ow ow ow! Fuck sake!'

The boy hissed in pain, he rubbed his head while Bill exploded into laughter. Dipper frowned at the demon's lack of kindness

'Not even going to ask me if I'm okay?'

He butted in sarcastically rubbing his chin

'Oh right! How could I forget, your just a fucking demon'

Bill crossed his arms now chuckling

'Oh come on Pine Tree, don't be mad'

Finally being fully awake and aware of his surroundings, Dipper stood up gazing over to Mable's bed

' _She's not here?…_ '

'She's cooking pancakes with edible glitter'

The boy cringed

'Right… You can hear my thoughts…'

'Your being awfully forgetful Pine Tree, that hurts'

'Dorito, your heart is so cold I could put you in the ocean and freeze the entire world'

The male went over to his luggage about to pull out some clean clothes

'Bill, could you let me get changed?'

'Yeah yeah'

Bill went back inside Dipper's mind scape, he didn't really enjoy having to stay there but at least it was better than being alone. Plus, he could annoy the crap out of Pine Tree all day if he wanted, what was better than annoying the same boy that lead him to his demise, partly. He awoke back on his bed

'Thanks evil nacho'

' _You know, usually friends give each other nicknames_ '

'In your dreams Bill, thats if you can dream?'

It came out more of a question, the demon lingered in though before responding

' _No… I'm a dream demon, I don't need sleep. Well actually, I can rest but I can't sleep so can't dream_ '

Dipper raised a brow

'Interesting…'

Bill shrugged

' _You told me about yourself so I guess it's only fare if I at least answer some of your questions_ '

A smile crept across his face

'I'll keep that in mind'

' _Your going to use that against me aren't you?_ '

'Of course'

He snickered approaching the door, he walked down stairs to find Mable finishing off the pancakes. She was humming a song to herself, most probably one of the (mable's band song) songs, she grabbed a spoon using it like a microphone. Dipper decided to play along, he took a wooden spoon and using the deepest voice possible tried to make himself sound like a TV presenter

'Welcome to the final episode of Gravity Falls Singer Stars! With us today is the beloved, beautiful, sparkling glittery, our one and only Shooting Star!'

For a dramatic entrance he gestured to Mable arms wide open. Wait. Did he just call Mable Shooting Star? Dipper froze up feeling his blood run cold, his face became pale as he tried to come up with something to say

' _Uh Pine Tree, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!_ '

' _I-I-I don't k-know Bill!_ '

He shuddered as Mable reached out a hand placing it on Dipper's shoulder, she looked at him with a wide smirk and devilish eyes

'Well~ Well~ Well~'

Dipper gulped

' _Your dead kid_ '

'If you wanted flirting advice so badly all you had to do was ask Dip Dumb! I'll happily help you!'

The boy looked at his sister dumbfounded, even the evil dorito didn't have much to say

' _Wha…_ '

Mable leaned in closer, she poked at Dipper's rib

'Calling me Shooting Star is something **Bill** would do but I suspect you were just trying to use it for flirting, it sounded like that anyway!'

' _Does she really think that?_ '

' _Stop day dreaming Pine Tree and just say yes!_ '

The demon hissed

' _Shut up_ Yeah… I just wanted to see what your opinion was on my attempt?'

He tried to sound as realistic as possible. Bill chuckled at the boy

' _Good one Pine Tree_ '

'Hmm…'

Mable tapped her chin

'Better than before Dip Dop, you still need to work on your approach and delivery. At least you managed to say something without sweating and shuddering so much'

Dipper sighed giving a small smile, at least it worked out, or at least he thought

'And Dipper, were you talking to yourself before?'

She raised a brow

'Uh haha… Well you see…'

He trailed off, Bill groaned

' _Just tell her you hit your head_ _that should be a good enough excuse_ '

'I hit my head when waking up so I was just complaining, heh'

The male attempted to smile which only made him look like an idiot, his smile was crooked and he was sweating all over. The teen girl eyed her brother

'Sure thing Bro Bro… _He's defiantly hiding something_ '

' _Pine Tree she seems suspicious of you_ '

Dipper shifted on the spot uncomfortably

' _I can tell Bill, this is bad! What if she discovers your alive?! What if she thinks you've possessed me!? What if she tells Ford!? I'm so dead!_ '

' _Calm down! Your going to wither your branches from worrying so much_ '

The male tried to keep a straight face

' _Seriously Bill?_ '

' _Yep_ '

He sighed, the pain in his head started up again

'Fuck sake…'

The male rubbed his head as his sister walked over to the fridge bringing out a packet of frozen mash potatoes

'Here Dipper'

She put it on her brother's head handing him over the bag

'Thanks Mable'

' _That was a close one_ '

' _Agreed._ So Mable, what are you doing anyway?'

The teen girl walked over to the table placing down 6 plates of extra glittery covered with chocolate sauce pancakes (even the sauce had glitter in it). In the centre was the wooden box that Mable and him had come up with as a gift for the family.

'I'm setting up everything for a surprise party!'

She gestured to the table

'Although hehe… It's more of just a small pancake party _It's not much…_ '

Dipper grinned

'Mable, it's perfect don't worry, small or large it's the feelings you put into it that count'

Bill floated around Dipper mind pondering over what to do next to annoy the boy. He decided to just ignore the conversation the two siblings were having, he felt uncomfortable when people got all emotional about things

' _Tsk, who needs emotions anyway?_ '

'Owww thans Dip Dop!'

Mable tackle hugged Dipper who returned the love, the two siblings then chatted for a while but still trying not to wake anybody yet. The nacho bored of having to listen to the siblings sappy talk decided to drift off back into the empty mind scape

'Haha, your right Mable. _Wait… Bill? You there?_ '

Dipper felt strange all of a sudden, as if something had been plucked out of him. He shivered rubbing near his shoulder

' _Bill_ '

He called out for the dream demon, still, there was no response

' _Bill?_ '

Dipper called out again, he could feel his body tensing up, his throat aching to say the demon's name out loud in hopes to catch his attention

' _Bill this isn't funny, where are you?!_ '

Meanwhile Mable had gotten up and was fidgeting in the kitchen with the last preparations for the party. The male tried to look as relaxed as possible, he was glad knowing that Mable hadn't noticed his distressed state yet

' _Evil nacho dorito chip!_ '

It was still silent, he could feel his heart racing. Had Bill given up on their deal? Was the demon mad at him?

' _Did I say something to upset him? Why should I even care if I did!_ '

A knot formed in his stomach, he could remember Bill's question clearly

"Do you know what it's like being alone?"

It rang in his ears, his heart, his mind

' _He was all alone…_ Mable, I'm going up stairs to uh… Put some better clothes on! I'll be back'

The teen girl just waved her hand, Dipper rushed up stairs closing the door behind him. He closed his eyes trying his best to relax, he knew he wouldn't be able to reach the mind scape without Bill putting him to sleep in the state he was in but might as well try

' _Come on sleep SLEEP_ _ **SLEEP**_ _!_ '

(IN THE EMPTY MIND SCAPE)

Bill sat, well floated in a place with no colour, technically black. It was literally empty, there was nothing expect Bill, staying there would have driven anyone insane. Nacho was pretty use to staying in dark, lonely places, places where there was no sound, no people, just darkness. Voices from his memories echoed through the silence

"What is **he?** '

"Stay away, it's a demon!"

"Hah, your pathetic"

"What a weakling, they should just get ride of that shit"

"I can't **believe** that **I!** I have to take care of a fucking demon! Your not my child! Your not even related to me! Your a piece of shit! **You** ruined **everything!** I will **NEVER** **BE YOUR MOTHER!** Your just a spec, a rat, a disgusting demon I have to raise!"

"What?! You want me to call you **son? YOU?!** No. I will never allow you to be part of this family! **GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!** If you want to stay then accept that you don't belong here, you don't belong anywhere! All I can say is, **I wish I had never met you!** "

The demon closed it's eye letting the memories flood in clouding his thoughts. He could feel something pulsing within him, a small gentle warmth trying to reach him

' _Who… Who could it be…_ '

The pulsing got stronger, the sensation felt familiar

' _Pine Tree? No… Why would he care? He would be happy to know I'm gone… He HATES me… Everyone does…_ '

Bill pulled away from his memories, curiosity calling him to the strange warmth. Everything started fading, a voice began to pierce through. A voice of a kid? No. A teenager, male, sobbing?

' _Who…_ '

' _ **BBBBBBIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!**_ '

Bill snapped back into reality, the voice all too familiar

' _ **PINE TREE!**_ '

He left the empty mind scape imminently

' _Oh no oh no oh no don't tell me something bad happened! Shit!_ '

The demon entered back into Dipper's mind scape, he found himself in the siblings room with Dipper sitting on his bed looking angry, angrier than a heard of buffalo

'WHERE WERE YOU?!'

Dipper screamed at the top of his lungs forgetting that Mable was down stairs and their Grunkles were sleeping. That didn't matter either way, they couldn't hear him, he was inside the mind scape anyway.

The teen was snaring at Bill, the demon observed the human's behaviour

'Uh, I went back to the other mind scape since you and Shooting Star were doing all that sappy talk'

The boy grinned his teeth while Bill kept a good distance from him

'And what made YOU think that it would be OKAY to LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING ME!?'

He snapped back. The dorito winced, he looked at the boy's face

' _Huh? Was he CRYING?_ Pine Tree, why would you CARE if I left or not?'

The demon questioned, Dipper gave a dry chuckle

'Why? Why would I care you ask? Well let me tell you WHY! YOUR NOT **ALONE** ANYMORE BILL! I'M WITH YOU!'

He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to calm his breath at the same time, Bill couldn't even look at the male anymore, he didn't know why he felt so… So… Ashamed

'Bill'

He tried his best not to raise his voice again

'I'm here with you now and that means we look out for each other. You may have been a relentless maniac demon and still are but that doesn't mean I wouldn't worry if you left out of nowhere'

Dipper rubbed his face trying to clear away the remaining tear marks

'…'

Bill felt a knot inside of his stomach (wherever he has it), he looked over to his human ally again, humans were different, they cared about each other.

'I'm not used to your human ways Pine Tree, I'm a demon. You can't expect me to know what you humans do all the time'

Dipper glared

'At least you could be sorry!'

He hissed, Bill tired to hold back his maniac laughter that built inside of him

'Look kid, I didn't mean to worry you, happy?'

The other growled

'Good enough…'

Dipper averted his gaze from the demon, his eyes looked blank, glassy

'Do whatever you want Bill'

The demon was astounded at the change of Dipper attitude, one moment he was at his neck and the next he was completely emotionless. He decided it would be for the best if he stayed silent, he exited back into the mind scape allowing Dipper to wake up in reality.

He began to change clothes, he wore his usual shorts but deiced to go for another shirt Mable had specially designed for him. It was almost the same shirt he wore those 4 years ago but this one had both her symbol and his on the front shining brightly thanks to all the glitter covering them. He took out a dark blue jacket with no arms, strangely similar to the one from years back. Curiosity was eating away at Bill

' _Pine Tree, how did you get the same clothes?_ '

The teen acted as if they hadn't heard the question at first but proceeded to answer after a moment of silent

' _It was Mable, she did it all. From my old clothes she then got the fabric and re made them for me and added a few features. How do you even remember what I was wearing? Actually, don't answer that_ '

The demon wouldn't have answered his question anyway, telling the male he had been spying on him and his sister would be creepy. Not that he cared what Dipper thought, it was more of not wanting to stay stuck in that dark empty void.

After a while of unpacking, Dipper took out Wendy's Trapper Hat

'Better return you to your rightful owner'

He mumbled to himself

(GRAVITY FALLS AFTER DEFEATING BILL)

Wendy looked down at her Trapper Hat, it had always been important to her just like the twins had become. She bit down on her lip

'Dipper'

The boy walked over to the red haired girl

'Y-Yeah Wendy?'

As much as he wanted to have a normal conversation, his feelings for Wendy were still lingering around

'Take this'

She handed him her Trapper Hat, he accepted it

'Isn't this important to you?'

She smiled

'Yeah it is, just like you two are'

Dipper blushed slightly, he chuckled

'Why don't you take mine then?'

Wendy shook her head

'I want to recognise you when you come back, plus-'

She took Dipper's hat for a moment

'Your Pine Tree, what would you be without your hat'

She playfully placed the hat back onto the boy's head

'Thanks Wendy…'

(BACK AT THE SHACK NOW)

Dipper walked down stairs to find Mable watching TV, she turned her head noticing him

'Dip Dop!'

Quickly she turned off the TV rushing over

'Grunkle Stan and Ford are awake! Wendy and Soos are nearly here! I sent them a message 10 minutes ago! Come on, help me get the Mable Juice ready!'

' _This is going to be a long day_ Alright'

Bill stayed silently watching, the siblings were having so much fun together, fun he never got the chance to have. Stan and Ford stumbled into the kitchen

'What are you two doing?'

Ford raised a brow, Mable smirked

'Making Mable Juice!'

She cheered, Dipper shrugged continuing to pour the liquid into unicorn cups

'Did you make breakfast?'

Stan curiously walked over to the table

'Yep!'

'Great! I'm starving!'

Stan fell into his seat ready to dig in

'Grunkle Stan~ Wait for Soos and Wendy!'

'No need to Dawgs, we're already here!'

'Sup'

Wendy and Soos walked over to the table taking a seat

'Pancakes! Delicious, fulfilling and a great way to start the day!'

Soos could feel his stomach growling. Dipper and Mable sat down, Wendy tilted her head

'Whats that box?'

It seemed almost everyone had missed the wooden box in the centre thanks to the delicious pancakes.

'Its the final gift from us!'

Mable chirped in. Dipper quickly handed Wendy her Trapper Hat

'Wendy, your hat'

She took the hat immediately putting it back on, she rubbed the side to find out that there was a strange pocket thing

'Thats for the knife'

Dipper inserted

'Thanks you two'

She winked smiling.

' _Family reunion again… Ugh…_ '

Dipper tried not to visibly frown

' _You can leave if you want Bill, just go_ '

He was rather aggressive towards the demon. Of course, Bill didn't care and just left. Everyone handed around the pictured and looked over the box, Ford was impressed with how beautiful it was which left Mable red like a tomato for the rest of the morning. After a while of talking and cleaning up the kitchen, Soos made an announcement

'Uh Dawgs, my infinite pizza slice went missing'

Ford rubbed his chin

'Where did you last see it Soos?'

'I had it with me at home but when I woke up this morning, my door had been left slightly open and my pizza slice was gone'

Stan stared

'Are you sure you didn't swallow it whole'

'I'm sure I didn't Mr. Pines'

Mable jumped up excitedly on the spot

'Dipper! Dipper! Dipper! Do you know what this means?!'

The teens smile grew

'MYSTERY TIME! MYSTERY TWINS ARE BACK IN ACTION!'

They shouted in sync, Stan chuckled going back to reading the newspaper

'Why don't you go and find that missing pizza slice while I guard the house'

Dipper rolled his eyes

'Grunkle Stan, who would rob the house?'

'Anyone could Dipper, you can never let your guard down'

Ford decided to stay as well. Soos, Wendy, Dipper and Mable went out straight into the forrest heading over to the gnomes. It had been a long time since they had seen Jeff, the head of the gnomes who tried to kidnap Mable so long ago. A clearing in the bushes lead them to the gnome's home

'Hi Jeff!'

Mable cried out cheerfully. Jeff quickly turned to see their x queen all grown up

'M-Mable?! My! You have grown even more beautiful than before! Where have you been all this time?'

The gnome climbed up a rock taking Mable's hand and kissing it gently, she blushed a little

'Oww~ Your too kind~'

She put a hand on her cheek from embarrassment

'We had to leave Gravity Falls and uh, couldn't really come back… But that doesn't matter since now we are going to live here!'

' _Seriously Mable…_ '

' _I thought Shooting Star didn't like gnomes_ '

' _They tried to help us so no, she doesn't_ '

Wendy strolled over

'Nice to see you Jeff'

She smiled politely, Jeff smiled back

'Same to you my lady'

Soos pushed through the group

'Excuse me Jeff, have you seen a long triangular cheesy delicious infinite pizza slice around here?'

The gnome stared blankly

'I uh… No, I guess not… Give me a minute'

Jeff hurried over to the centre of the clearing

'GNOMES!'

Heads poked out of bushes, behind trees, from rocks even from inside them. They all hurried over listening to their leader

'Have any of you seen a pizza slice around here?'

The gnomes chattered away with one another, Carson stepped forward as the chatter died down

'I saw a Faun carrying something that looked like a pizza slice'

'A Faun?'

Mable hummed to herself trying to remember where she had seen one before, Wendy chuckled

'It might be the Faun we kidnaped when trying to get unicorn hair'

The teen girl laughed

'Your right! It could be! Thanks for the help Jeff! See you all!'

Mable waved dramatically while Soos, Wendy and Dipper just gave a small wave of goodbye. They started to head to where the unicorns lived

'Where here!'

Wendy announced. Dipper looked around wondering what kind of a fight Mable got into when getting that unicorn hair

' _I didn't see much but they beat the crap of of those unicorns and they did kidnap the Faun_ '

The male sighed

' _I should have known it wasn't a joke…_ '

Soos smelled the air coming to a halt in front of a bush

'My infinite pizza slice! I have found you!'

He put his hand in only to get suddenly bitten

'Ouch! Dawgs help I'm being attacked!'

They all turned to see Soos being dragged into the bush, Wendy was the first to rush over pulling Soos's leg

'Help me you two!'

Dipper and Mable took ahold of the other leg, whatever was trying to take Soos wasn't letting go so easily.

' _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ '

Bill couldn't help but relish the situation Dipper had gotten himself into

' _I don't see you helping you retarded dorito!_ '

With one last pull they managed to get Soos out, along with him came 7 small Fauns, they were all similar looking. It was small with brown fur, longer and darker fur was around it's head and lower body, hooves for feet and it's two horn had grown a few cm. One of it's eyes was twitching as it pointed to Mable and Wendy

'YOU! You were the ones who kidnaped me!'

It hissed out, Mable put her hands up in defence

'Woah woah woah, chill out. We just wanted some unicorn hair and your squawking wasn't helping'

Mable pointed out, Wendy backed her up

'Yeah! It's not our fault you wouldn't even help us! You were the enemy!'

The Faun's face went red with embarrassment and anger

'Oof! You don't have an opinion in this! GET THEM!'

The rest of the Fauns did as told, they rushed over to the group tackling Soos back into the ground, one went straight for Mable's head while another pulled Wendy's hair.

'URGH! GET OUT OF MY HAIR!'

Wendy flung the Faun into a tree as it hissed back at her charging back again. Dipper punched one of the Fauns right in the face causing it to fall back

' _Oh shit did I hit it too hard?_ '

' _HAHAHAHAHA! No, you did an excellent job Pine Tree_ '

If the demon had a face, he would have been grinning

' _Fuck you Bill_ '

' _Don't lie to yourself kiddo, you totally enjoyed punching that Faun_ '

Dipper didn't respond, he didn't want to admit he actually did. Mable was struggling to get a larger more aggressive Faun off her face, it gripped her hair tightly and began to stamp all over Mable's chest causing her to loose breath

'Don't you know it's rude'

She grabbed the Faun's hair

'To touch a girl's'

The Faun yipped as it was tugged away

'Breast?!'

Mable slammed the Faun's face into the ground causing a tiny little earth quake, a shake strong enough to make everyone look over at her.

'Take that you small perverted goat thing!'

That made everything much worse. The rest of the remaining Faun's became pissed and started to become more of a hassle.

'Give me back my pizza slice!'

'No!'

The Faun had a high pitched voice like a squeaky chew toy, unlike the rest of the Fauns, it was much smaller and more devilish. It jumped up kicking Soos right in the chest sending the man flying into the ground

'Oof! Dawgs! This little fella is worse than Bill!'

The demon frowned

' _Thanks Question Mark, compare me to a measly tiny useless spec_ '

' _I'm Bill Cipher and I will rule over your world! HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!_ '

Dipper mocked the flying dorito demon

' _Thanks a lot Pine Tree_ '

He groaned sarcastically rolling his eye

' _Admit it, it was a good impression_ '

' _Just concentrate on fighting will ya?!_ '

Wendy lunged herself at the small Faun holding the pizza

'AHHHH!'

The Faun turned startled, it's ears flopped down as she landed right on top stealing the pizza slice

'I GOT IT!'

'Good one Wendy!'

Mable punched into the air. Another Faun bit down into Mable's fist

'AH CRAP!'

Mable shook her arm but the Faun denied to let go

'DIPPER HELP!'

Dipper tripped as another annoying rascal pulled his shoe

'Urghmp! Mabljd! Smrsh rocj!'

He tried to speak with grass in his mouth which came out rather unsuccessful

' _Oh Pine Tree_ '

Bill wiped a tear away

' _You truly are fascinating to watch HAHAHAHHAHA!_ '

Mable managed to understand what her brother was saying, she ran over to some rocks and began smashing her fist down along with the Faun. After a few hits it let go

'You can't beat the beast!'

' _I'm glad Shooting Star doesn't know I'm here…_ '

Dipper chuckled

' _Even the great Bill Cipher is afraid_ '

Dipper lunged his head back smacking into the Faun which fainted

'Soos, you okay?'

The man had finally gotten a grip on the situation, he had squashed one of the Fauns while trying to headlock another

'Go Soos Go!'

Mable cheered with Dipper

'Soos! Soos! Soos!'

Wendy started chanting. Finally, the Faun gave up, Soos smiled

'Dudes, today is the day I learnt a very important lesson. Never leave a pizza slice alone'

' _Pine Tree, something is coming_ '

' _What's coming Bill?!_ '

Before he could answer a loud raging roar came from the forrest

'What was that?!'

Wendy cocked her head

'GRAWWRRR!'

Everyone froze expect the Fauns who all went to gather behind a much larger, taller and older Faun. It was about the size of Wendy with two Mables on top, its horns were curved and its hair was much longer. All the other Fauns had soft reddish cheeks while it didn't, it looked mad, evil and ready to beat them up

'Uh hi? Hehe… This is all just a big misunderstanding'

Dipper tried to talk to the Faun

'GRAAAAAAWRRR!'

It charged towards them

' _RUN PINE TREE!_ '

Dipper took ahold of Mable's hand

'EVERYONE RUN! FOLLOW ME!'

No one objected, they ran as fast as they could through the forrest, the Faun fumbled as it followed them. Dipper could barely see ahead of him as trees blocked his view, Mable was trying to keep up but was struggling as her legs began to hurt. Wendy pushed Soos along seeing that the man was partly still frozen.

' _Pine Tree, turn left!_ '

The teen did as told, up ahead he could see a cave

' _Go inside, I don't know if it's safe or not but it's better than being chased by that thing_ '

' _Alright!_ '

They headed into the cave the Faun still decided to follow them in

' _Anymore smart ideas Bill?!_ '

' _I don't see you coming up with any!_ '

' _Your just a useless floating evil dorito power obsessed monster!_ '

' _And YOUR just a stupid symbol! A useless Pine Tree! Oh look at me I have a stupid fucking journal and I know everything_ '

' _HAH! And I'm Bill Cipher, a stupid demon that got beaten up by a bunch of kids and some adults because IM SO PATHETIC!_ '

If Bill could choke Dipper and throw him off a cliff he would have happily done it a billion times, how dare the kid be so rude to him!

'Ispdjbx djapbuyyn'

'Dudes, what did it say?'

Soos huffed out

'I think it said fuck you so lets keep running!'

Mable replied

' _Close enough_ '

Dipper ignored Bill's comment and kept running, his heart nearly came to a stop

'There are two paths up ahead! _We should split up!_ Mable, Soos, Wendy go left! I'll go right and catch the creatures attention! Keep running no matter what you hear!'

He cried out to them as he released Mable's hand, she turned to look at him with desperate pleading eyes

'No Dipper! Thats too dangerous!'

'Trust me Mable!'

She nodded still reaching out for Dipper's hand, he smiled back until the Faun stormed in. Wendy snatched Mable dragging her away

' _Oh sibling love~_ '

' _Shut up!_ '

Dipper snapped back, the demon flinched, he had heard the teen angry before but his sudden aggressiveness was unexpected. The stomping hooves got louder and louder, the cave was cold, rocky as expected but green moss had grown all over the place making it slippery.

'HEY YOU OVER SIZED HOOVED GOAT WHATEVER YOU ARE WEIRD THINGY! COME GET ME!'

' _Seriously Pine Tree?_ '

Bill rolled his eye, the teen kept ignoring him, the Faun turned eyes red from anger, it sprinted after them. Dipper kept running until he felt something wet beneath his feet

'Huh?'

' _PINE TREE!_ '

Bill screeched out a little too late, Dipper looked down to see the moss covered floor and a dark pit he was plummeting into. The Faun stopped, in seeing the male falling it snorted and began to leave

'BILL!'

(WITH WENDY, SOOS, MABLE)

'OUCH!'

Mable cried out holding her hand to her chest, the Faun that had bitten her earlier on had done more damage than expected. Her hand was bleeding with one of her fingers bent oddly.

'Urgh! I can't believe those stupid small fuckers!'

Wendy growled while trying to see the wound on her leg, her head wasn't covered in too much blood luckily and none of the three had fainted from blood loss. She touched her leg, warm blood oozed out covering her blue pants

'I don't know how much longer I can sit here Dawgs, this places gives me the creeps'

Soos struggled to keep himself in a comfortable position, his butt was hurting from when he had sat on one of the Fauns. Mable glanced around when a sudden scream rang out, the words were muffled

'Dipper?!'

Mable felt tears flooding in, Wendy put a reassuring hand on her shoulder

'We will find him, don't worry'

—

 **Yeah not that good with descriptions hah. Apologise for grammar issues, cringy moments (nah i like making people annoyed) and terrible writing. Remember! Food is life, tell the universe to fuck off if its an asshole, be happy BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : The Adventure Of Pine Tree And Evil Demon Dorito**

'BILL!'

The demon panicked knowing that human bodies were fragile, it was impossible to see the bottom of the pit so who knew how deep it really was. Bill knew there was only one way to help Pine Tree

' _Im going to regret doing this_ '

He muttered to himself. Bill imagined Dipper's symbol as it appeared in the mind scape, he let what he had of power surge into the symbol. Dipper kept screaming trying to brace himself for the fall, a burst of strange energy flowed through his body, he estimated it was his adrenaline rush

'Mrfph!'

He placed his hands in position to do a roll, he could feel his spine aching as he rolled a couple of times. He used his legs to stop from going any further.

'Shit!'

Blood dripped down his hands and all over his body, his hands trembled and his legs barely able to hold up his weight as he tried to stand. He tried to steady his breathing, he could his heart thumbing against his rib cage

'SHIT!'

The teen screamed out clenching his teeth together hissing in pain, he was injured, lost and had no idea if Mable, Soos and Wendy were okay

'I HATE THIS!'

' _Pine Tree, calm down_ '

Bill was surprisingly attempting to be helpful, maybe 4 years stuck alone really did drive him insane

'You'

Dipper hissed

'It was all **you! You** set all of this up didn't you?!'

Bill formed in front of Dipper slightly becoming red

' **I** didn't set anything up! How could I?!'

Bill growled

'URGH! Who cares who cares who cares! Lets just get the hell out of here'

What faint colour could be seen in the darkness returned, Bill sighed deciding to stay silent

' _I apologised, I promised not to hurt his fucking family AND I haven't done_ _ **anything**_ _wrong! Why does he hate me still?!_ '

Dipper glanced around feeling the wall of the cave, the ground was covered in even more moss making hard for the male not to slip.

'Ooof!'

The teen smashed face first into a large rock causing him to tumble down banging the back of his head, the pain from hitting his head earlier began to kick in on top of the new pain

'Why me'

He clutched his head as it throbbed

' _You were the one who wanted to lead the Faun away alone_ '

'I didn't ask for your opinion Bill'

' _Pine Tree, I'm only stating a fact_ '

'I don't give a shit! I cant believe this! Why am I even trying to be nice to you?! Why was I worried about you?!'

Bill snickered

' _You're just soft Pine Tree and you know it~_ '

The teen didn't respond, all he could hear was Dorito's laughter. He didn't know if he was laughing at the situation he got himself tangled in or about how emotional he could get. But who cares, both were insulting to him.

Walking around blindly was beginning to irritate Dipper even more, eventually, there was a little light in the distance, he gasped

'Light!'

The demon narrowed his eye, something wasn't right, why would there be light coming from somewhere in a deep cave black moss covered cave? Oh right it's Gravity Falls, anything is possible

' _You shouldn't go near it_ '

'I don't take orders from doritos'

He ignored Bill's warning closing his distance between himself and the light. To his surprise, a tiny little purple fluffy ball with one eye, a mouth and a very long tongue split in half was emitting the light

'What the?'

All the hairs on Dipper's body stood up, his body screamed for him to run, all his senses told him he was in danger. He slowly backed away trying not to make a sound

'SQUAAAA!'

'What kind of a cry is that?!'

' _Its the "I'm going to eat you alive" cry_ '

Bill pointed out laughing manically, Dipper cringed staring at the creature, it was so small how the hell could it eat him?

'Fuck this'

He turned to run but was stopped by small adorable creature. It began to make a strange gargling sound, its mouth opened wide contorting then swallowing it's own body as it grew larger. Its eye was now inside of it's mouth or was the eye it's mouth? Large rows of sharp teeth were around the mouth area but on the outside of the creature's body

'HOW?!'

' _Magic kid. I'd suggest you run_ '

Dipper ran as fast as his bleeding legs could carry him, the pain was numbed down by adrenaline that allowed him to at least get away from the monstrosity.

' _Welp, it's gone now Pine Tree_ '

The teen collapsed onto the soft moss allowing his body to rest, he closed his eyes opening them to a world without colour

'Jeez Pine Tree your killing yourself'

Bill looked down at the teen with a worried look, the other male was too busy trying to relax to notice Bill's worry

'I'm fine'

'No your not'

'Shut up Nacho'

If the triangle could smile he would have

'No, your not my friend'

Bill chuckled

'Gotcha kid'

He huddled into a ball hiding his face away in his arms, the blood loss had done it's toll sending the teen into a deep slumber. Bill stared at the lifeless looking figure

' _I could torment him in his dreams… (sigh) I'll just check on him_ '

The demon entered the teen's dream, at first it was silent. He floated around until he felt something warm around him, he reached out squinting his eye

' _Is that… A tree?_ '

Bill fell back startled as pine trees began to appear out of nowhere, their leaves gone and some on fire, human screams were washed away by the sound of demonic laughter. People were turned to stone, a huge goat walked around eating the buildings while a small kitten breathed fire. He knew exactly where he was

' _Weirdmageddon_ '

' **NNNOOOOO!** '

The loud ear piecing scream came from behind, Bill slowly turned to see a small little boy covered in blood sobbing and screaming. Their clothes was all torn, their eyes bloodshot from crying, their hands covered in blood

' **STOP! I BEG YOU!** '

Bill approached the child cautiously, the earth rumbled and shook as a large dream version of him appeared holding Ford hostage in his grip

' **HAHAHAHAHAHA! And you think I would listen to YOU?! I already have the formula so whats the point of keeping this useless sack of meat anyway? HAHAHAHHAHAHA!** '

The demon stared at itself

' _Is that what Pine Tree sees me as?_ '

He didn't know why it bothered him, he was a demon, he didn't have emotions, why should he care if the boy was suffering. But he did. He looked down to the small boy realising it was Dipper, the boy sobbed starting to plea again

' **Your one annoying brat!** '

Dream Bill spat

' **How about I teach you what happens when you defy a demon. Hm?** '

Dream Bill clutched Ford tighter making the man screech, the sound was mixed with a loud gargling. Dipper screamed again

' **NO!** '

' **HAHHAHAHAHA! Watch closely Pine Tree~** '

With one hand still clutching Ford he took the other taking ahold of the man's arm, slowly he began to pull

'AGGHHHHH!'

Ford tired to scream but the sound barely left his mouth

A ripping sound like fabric being cut echoed through the wasteland

' _What the hell?!_ '

There was a sickening sound as Ford's arm ripped off, blood squirted in all directions along with pieces of broken bone sticking out from the newly opened wound. Dream Bill held out Ford's arm, six fingers dangled lifelessly, the demon laughed joyfully

'Ford…'

The boy managed to whimper. The demon crushed the arm as if it was a twig, a loud crackling could be heard along with the demon's laughter. Ford's body seemed to be having a spasm as blood flooded out of the arm's socket, the man's eyes had rolled to the back of his head, bubbles formed inside his mouth with blood trickling out.

' **This is what you get for defying me! HAHAHAHAHHAHA!** '

Disgusting. Even Bill Cipher, a demon, couldn't watch the dream version of himself crush Ford. Wasn't he suppose to be happy? He succeeded in traumatising the kid, he got to see his enemy get killed by his own hands, wasn't this what he wanted? Yet… It was too much. He may have been known as a notorious blood thirsty demon but this was too much, it was all too precise. The surroundings, the blood, the screams, Ford, even himself. They all looked too realistic, too perfect to just be a memory, it was like déjà vu

' _This is just the kid's imagination_ '

His attempt at calming himself made things even worse. If this really was all Dipper's imagination then would it mean he was afraid of Bill Cipher?

' _He's just having issues_ '

Bill felt something tighten within him

' _Does he really think I'm just a monster…._ '

Dipper smiled, laughter tickled the back of his throat

'Hah… Haha….'

Bill stared

'It's all my fault… THIS is all my fault… If I hadn't… If I hadn't come to Gravity Falls, if I hadn't found those journals… None of this would have happened'

Bill had enough, with a click of his fingers Weirdmageddon was gone replaced by the beautiful nature of Gravity Falls. Everything was normal, the only difference was everything was a little too much rainbow, sunshine and unicorns. The tiny Dipper was huddled like a ball cradling their head in fear, from the distance appeared Ford who reached out to touch the boy's shoulder

'Dipper? What's wrong?'

The boy looked up, he grinned

'GREAT UNCLE FORD!'

He leapt into the man's open arms sobbing happily

' _My job here is done_ '

Dorito left Dipper's dream, the male was still laying on the moss sleeping silently, a gentle small smile across his face. The demon sighed sitting down near but not too close to the male, his thoughts went right back to Pine Tree's dream

' _Why am I even thinking about it_ '

Dorito looked over the teen's body

' _Damnit_ '

After what felt like hours and hours of waiting patiently, Dipper began to wake up slowly stretching. He hadn't even realised he was still in the cave, trapped unable to contact anyone, monsters were everywhere and he was stuck with a demon nacho.

Nacho mumbled under his breath not taking any notice of Dipper just as he had of him. The male rubbed his sleepy eyes looking over at the triangle

' _Did he… Change my dream?_ '

He could remember it clear as day, a dream version of Bill ripping Fords arm off one moment and the next he was suddenly back home in a normal Gravity Falls vacation. It just made absolutely no sense. Dipper swore under his breath remembering Bill could hear his thoughts, the demon however, didn't respond, it was as if he hadn't heard a word. He sighed in relief walking over to the nacho

'Hey Bill'

Bill shuddered

'Oh, finally awake Pine Tree?'

'What? Did I sleep for a whole night?'

He replied sarcastically

'Hm… I guess you did. I've been sitting here for Axolotl knows how long'

Bill put a hand on his hip

'How you feeling?'

'Great! No, thats an understatement, I feel AMAZING!'

Dipper stretched again checking for any muscle cramps or pain, somehow, there was barely any

'Wow, who thought a good sleep could do so much hah. I should have done it more often'

The demon returned into Dipper's mind

'Good for you kid'

' _Should I ask?_ '

' _Ask me what kid?_ '

He took a moment of quick thought

'Nothing'

Nacho shrugged it off continuing to watch the kid from the mind scape, unlike before, there were pine trees, the shack, birds singing and nice warm sunshine. He would have set the trees on fire but suspected Dipper would realise sooner or later. The cave was pitch black the further they went

' _This is stupid! We're never going to get out of here urgh! Magic, I'll have to teach the kid some magic_ '

Dipper ruffled his hair screaming

'I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT!'

' _Pine Tree_ '

The teen groaned

'What is it Bill?'

' _Can't you be more polite_ '

'Towards you, no'

' _Whatever kid, now shut up and listen_ '

Dipper shut his jaw growling

' _For generations humans have been able to use magic, Gravity Falls is one of the only places with extreme amounts of magical energy. Of course you stupid humans lost sense of your ability to use magic once you stopped practicing but that doesn't mean it's completely gone_ '

The teen nodded with interest, he knew how to use magic already but struggled to keep it stable

' _I know you can use magic kid, I went through your memories and I have to say, I'm surprised, I did expect you to find out about it sooner or later but not to use it. At least try to_ '

'Hey! I was self taught! It's harder than you think'

' _Haha, even I had to start from zero Pine Tree. Anyway, hold your hand out and create a flame_ '

Dipper did as told, a small blue flame lingered for a few moments

'Urgh darnit!'

' _Hm… You need to relax Pine Tree, don't concentrate so hard, allow your energy to flow through your body_ '

'(Sigh) Okay, I got this'

Still holding his hand out, he took slow deep breathes allowing his body to relax. The teen closed his eyes feeling warmth spread through his body

' _Good, now imagine the flame in your hand again but this time allow your energy to become the flame_ '

With a long deep exhale, his energy left his body becoming the small blue flame, this time, it stayed. Dipper opened one eye anxiously

'I-I did it?'

' _Yes! You did it Pine Tree!_ '

Bill cheered

'Heh, t-thanks evil nacho'

The teen rubbed his neck, his cheeks were slightly rosy, he allowed a smile to creep across his face

' _Anything to get us out of here_ '

Dipper chuckled

'Yeah yeah, I'm moving'

Bill fidgeted in the mind scape

' _Maybe I'll teach him more later_ '

The flame did make it a lot easier to see in the dark, anything was better than smashing into rocks and tripping every two minutes. Still, the flame wasn't enough to get ride of all the monsters that were wondering around

' _Keep running Pine Tree!_ '

'I am! Fuck sake isn't there something you can do?!'

' _Not really, I'm stuck in the mind scape remember_ '

'This is so annoying'

Chasing them was a slug looking creature, its body was black, slimy and covered in fur for some odd reason. Instead of dragging itself it was rolling getting closer to Dipper

'BILL!'

' _JUST BE PATIENT!_ _Spell spell spell!_ _Kid, concentrate all the power you can into the small flame and imagine it burning something then send it flying at that slug thing!_ '

'Are you sure thats going to work?!'

' _Just do it!_ '

Both Bill and Dipper couldn't think well when under pressure. The demon mumbled swears as the brown haired boy fled. Throwing magical fire balls did help, the slug was slowed down long enough for the male to get away and hide. Trying to find a way out of the cave was becoming more complex by the minute, everywhere they went just seemed to be leading them further into the darkness.

'Bill… Im tired…'

' _You humans are too fragile, just keep walking_ '

'But Bill~'

Dipper whined yawning, black sags had formed under his eyes, his legs were hurting and he could barely keep the flame from going out. He proceeded to trip over his own foot sending him plummeting into the ground

'Oww….'

' _Why are you humans so pathetic_ '

'Because we are. Can I sleep now?'

' _(Sigh) Fine_ '

He dragged his body against the wall until finding a comfortable spot covered in moss, better something soft than nothing.

'I wonder how Mable is doing…'

' _If you want I can check on them_ '

'Oh, right. I forgot you can use your eye'

' _Idiot_ '

After trying the eye near the outside of the cave, he tried to shack

' _Found them. They are bruised, cut and dirty but alive_ '

Mable sat in her and Dipper's room re bandaging her injured hand with the help of Wendy. Soos was down stairs looking for some pain killers to help ease down Wendy's headache.

'Thanks (yawn) Bill'

He slumped to the floor letting his eye lids go heavy only to wake up in the mind scape

'Ahhh, now this is more like home'

Dipper leaned against a pine tree sitting down to relax, anywhere besides the cave was better

'Hey Pine Tree'

Bill sat next to the boy floating above the ground still, the teen rubbed his chin

'Nacho, would you mind if I asked you a couple of questions?'

'Sure, why not'

'Who created magic?'

Bill stared at the teen cringing

'Urm, Axolotl did'

Dipper raised a brow

'Axolotl?'

'Yeah, Axolotl isn't tiny like the ones you humans know, Axolotl is pretty much around the size of a sky scrapper? Maybe'

The male's eyes sparkled with curiosity, Bill rolled his eye

'That big?! What can it do? Is it more than you powerful?'

Bill chuckled

'Hold it kid, I'll answer questions only about Axolotl okay?

He nodded turning his body to face the demon

'Axolotl can do anything, its like what you humans would call a god. Axolotl doesn't have a religion and isn't a god although, no one praises it and only magical creatures, demons and a few people know about it's existence. And yes, Axolotl is more powerful than me, its more powerful than any demon out there. It would take all the strongest demons to gather together for us to stand a chance at defeating Axolotl'

Dipper listen eagerly

'Axolotl is more like a guardian of magic, it keeps it balanced and watches creatures, humans with magical capacity and us demons. Yes Pine Tree, I have met Ax before'

'How did you know I was going to ask?'

'I can see the future'

'Really?!'

'No'

Bill glared at Dipper folding his arms

' _Sorry kid can't tell you everything_ I met Ax a long time ago after I um…'

'Burnt your dimension?'

The demon growled

'Yes, burnt my dimension. Ax told me about a prophecy and begged me to change my ways but of course, I didn't listen'

Dipper frowned

'What was the prophecy?'

'Sorry kid, can't tell ya, thats top secret'

He puffed his cheeks while crossing his arms

'Oh come on! Thats so unfair!'

'Im a dream demon Pine Tree, what else do you expect from me?'

'To be driving me insane with nightmares'

Dipper scoffed

'I can easily do that'

'I rather you didn't'

'Now I'm tempted to'

'Your insane'

Bill smiled (internally)

'Thanks kid!'

The teen huffed in annoyance

'Have you always been this annoying?'

'Yeeep! I'm proud of myself'

'Glad to know'

He mumbled to himself. Bill averted his gaze from the teen, there was a long eerie silence between them

'Pine Tree, are you afraid of me?'

Dipper flinched, he bit his lip, it was an unexpected question. More silence began to chew at Bill

'No'

He replied softly, Bill's eye twitched

'Your lying'

The male shook his head

'I'm not lying Bill, I have never been afraid of you and never will be, you may be a dream demon but your an evil Nacho, how could I be afraid?'

Nacho felt a sense of relief wash over him, why? Who knew. Dipper watched the demon as he relaxed, he tilted his head in confusion, he didn't really know why Bill had been so tense

'I was afraid of loosing the people I love… If I was afraid of you Bill would I have made this crazy deal with you?'

'No'

'Exactly Dorito! Uh, why would you even care if I was afraid of you?'

Bill stiffened

' _Shit!_ I uh haha, was just wondering you know? I take pride in driving people mentally insane so I was wondering how well I did with you'

He lied. Dipper couldn't notice, he just frowned and pushed the dorito

'Bully'

'Thanks'

'Shut up'

They both lay on the grass staring up at the pine trees, it was so peaceful

'I never thought I'd say this but… It's nice to gave you around, Bill'

He demon chuckled

'Its bullshit to have you around too Pine Tree'

'Oh come on, you take up space so you matter'

'Seriously? Shooting Star?'

Dipper stuck his tongue out

'Yep!'

A few hours passed as Dipper slept in the mind scape, Bill messed around and kept an eye out for any incoming enemies. The male woke up refreshed in the mind scape, he looked around to see the demon mumbling something to itself

'Whatcha doing Nacho?'

The demon nearly jumped in surprise but suppressed the shock

'Pine Tree, your awake'

'Soooo'

Dipper flopped down next to the demon

'Could you teach me some magic? Or at least help me with what I already know?'

He sat crossed legged wearing his Pine Tree hat, Bill glanced at the male remembering the first day they had come to Gravity Falls

' _Haven't changed have ya kid_ '

Bill crossed his arms

'Owww come on Bill~ I won't insult you for a day~'

Dipper tried to convince Bill, he just stared at Dipper

'A day huh?'

'Promise!'

'Okay'

'Yesssss!'

The teen cheered with his arms in the air, he fell back into the grass laughing

'When do we get started!'

Dorito tapped his chin

'How about now?'

Dipper straightened up crossing his legs sitting in front of the dream demon again

'How about… I teach you to float?'

The teen grinned

'That sounds awesome!'

Bill chuckled

'Okay, first of all this could drain a lot of your energy which could make you black out since you've used a heap with the flame all day. Just take it easy and don't over use what energy you have left got it?'

'Yep!'

'Good. Now close your eyes, you have to imagine your flying and that your body is lighter than air, letting your body go numb can help'

The teen closed his eyes, energy began to gather again as a light breeze came by knocking his hat off. Bill leaned over to pick it up but stopped when noticing Dipper's forehead slightly glowing

' _Could it be? The prophecy? No, it's too soon to tell… I must just be tired or being driven insane_ '

Dipper crunched his nose as he felt nothing beneath him, out of sudden fear he opened his eyes hitting the ground lightly

'Did I uh…'

Bill stared, he hadn't expected the teen to be able to use magic so easily, it would usually take months of training and even the most skilled people would take at least a few weeks.

'That impressive kid! A little training and you'll be like any other magic master'

'Magic master? Haha, is that what you call them?'

'I call them magic fuckers personally'

'Hahaha'

His body felt heavy with the lack of energy, he laid back down starting to close his eyes

'Hey Bill… Thanks again…. i (yawn) appreciate… this….'

Bill watched Dipper fall asleep, he looked so peaceful laying there with his hair a tangled mess.

' _I should have been more careful… I should have listen… I should have known…_ '

The demon sighed, there wasn't much else he could do than watch the teen sleep or create nightmares. It felt strange being so powerless, it felt… Different.

Bill was getting bored of this, staying in the cave was driving him crazy and not being able to do anything was even worse. He didn't want to bother Pine Tree since the teen seemed to finally be getting so e proper rest but at the same time he wanted to wake him up.

' _Come on Pine Tree, it's morning already I swear_ '

'(Yawn) What time is it?'

Dipper began to slowly push himself away from the mossy rock

' _About time you woke up_ '

'Tsk, you lonely up there Bill?'

The demon didn't reply

'Soooo, should we get a move on? Do you have any idea what direction we should head in?'

Bill took a moment to think

' _Well… If we continue down the same path we were on yesterday we should reach the exit by today or tomorrow morning_ '

'Glad to know'

He heaved himself up continuing down the small cramped path, soon it began to feel like hours.

'I just want to go back to the Shack and get some Mable Juice'

The male whined

' _Whats Mable juice?_ '

'A drink Mable made that will give you a sugar rush and severe insomnia'

' _Sounds great!_ '

Bill tweeted cheerfully

'Someones in a happy mood'

' _Guess so_ '

Of course their happy sappy talk had to be ruined by a unwelcome presence

' _Pine Tree, behind you_ '

The male turned around to see a large black cat with a mane of a lion, it had wings of an eagle with claws and feet of a cassowary. It had 4 eyes, two on the top and two on the bottom jaw, how the hell did it eat?!

'What the fuck?! Is this some sort of creature from Weirdmageddon?!'

The demon hummed

' _Possibly_ '

He took a few moments to recall that the creature wasn't from Weirdmageddon but from his dimension. They were a well known species of carnivore that loved to feast on human flesh, their nose and eyes were their most lethal weapons.

' _Pine Tree, whatever you do, don't let the creature smell a drop of your blood, keep your heart beat steady and back away slowly_ '

He knew it was a stupid idea, the creature wasn't dumb, it was going to charge at them at any moment. Dipper frowned

'It's going to eat me isn't it?'

' _IF YOU DON'T FUCKING START RUNNING IT WILL!_ '

The male took that as the signal to sprint, the cat like creature gave chase

'SHIT! Its fast!'

In only a few pounces it was nearly able to get ahold of Dipper

' _He's going to die at this rate! I'll be stuck here for eternity!_ _Pine Tree, you have to let me into your body!_ '

The other male flinched, let Bill in? Didn't he rip his soul out last time and destroy Mable's puppet show?

'NO! Absolutely no! Not after what you did last time! Do you expect me to be so dumb and hand you my body?!'

Dipper growled back, the cat thing slashed it's claws causing rocks to come tumbling down nearly hitting the male

'Urgh!'

' _PINE TREE! Please! You have to trust me! If you want to get out of here alive you have to let me at least take part control! I can boost your energy! I can give you some of my power!_ '

'Why should I trust YOU?!'

He could hear his head throbbing in his ears, his adrenaline coursing though his veins, yet, it wasn't enough to loose the creature. He cursed not being able to use the flame but to his luck, there was light up ahead created by some small crystals. The demon had fallen silent for a little

' _I made a deal with you, I can't hurt you or anyone you love_ '

'You could easily break it, plus, your a demon, who trust a demon?!'

Dipper could feels his legs starting to give way but worst of all was what was coming up ahead, a cliff

'SHIT! I can't jump that far!'

Bill began to panic, he needed to do something or both of them would rot away in this cursed cave

' _Pine Tree you have to trust me! Please!_ '

The demon begged, he hated doing it but he didn't have much choice

'No no no!'

The teen still denied, Bill had enough

' _Do you want to die here?! Do you want to abandon Shooting Star?! You made a deal to get me out of that cursed mind scape you sealed me in! Are you just going to break that promise now?! Just trust me this once Dipper!_ '

Bill dropping the use of Pine Tree meant he was serious, Dipper's mind rushed over the thought of Mable, how could he have been so selfish?

'FINE FINE FINE!'

Bill left the mind scape reaching out for Dipper's shoulder, there was a glow of light blinding Dipper

'What the!'

The light faded to reveal a teenager that had blonde hair with brown tips, a cape with some strange symbols with the inside of it shining with stars like the night sky. They had a top hat and a cane, one eye was cat like while their right eye was covered by an eye patch with a triangle and pine tree symbol.

The stranger leapt across as if it was nothing, the cat creature froze skidding nearly off the edge, an injured wing stopped it from continuing the game of cat and mouse. The male landed gracefully barely making a sound. Another flash of light came revealing a confused Dipper and startled Bill

'W-What just h-h-happened?!'

Dipper ran his hand through his hair, one moment he was shouting at Bill the next he felt a surge of energy and everything in between was blurred, all he knew was he jumped over

'I… I don't know… That has never happened before'

Bill groaned in annoyance. Dipper, without thinking twice, took ahold of the demon swinging him around joyfully

'YOU DID IT! YOU SAVED US!'

He pulled the Nacho in for a hug holding him close

'P-Pine Tree?!'

The demon didn't know how to react, the teen just seemed over joyed. After a few more seconds of hugging, Dipper let the confused Bill Cipher go

'I'm sorry for not trusting you…'

'It's fine, I'm still a demon'

The male frowned

'No… You told me about the seal and explained how it worked, you haven't hurt anyone I love and all you've done is try to be helpful… I just never expected you to well, you know, change'

Bill huffed

'Being alone changes people, demons and creatures for the better or worse'

The teen smiled weakly

'I think we should go into the mind scape, I already feel exhausted'

'Right'

Bill left allowing Dipper to get comfortable before waking up back at the same pine tree forrest. He kept his eyes shut listening to the breeze. Bill pondered

' _If I did that… Maybe he would be more comfortable… Maybe even…_ '

Bill's body began to change, hands, feet, head, hair, mouth, eye and clothes

'Pine Tree'

The demon floated right above the teen

'Pine Tree~'

Dipper shuffled

'Pine Tree open your eyes~'

The demon waited

'Hm… What is it Bi-WHHAAA?!'

Dipper slid back hitting his head on the ground, above him was a giggling Bill

'Oh Pine Tree, you never cease to amaze me'

The teen blinked a few times trying to get a better understanding of his surroundings

'Y-Y-Your a uh'

'Human? Yeah! I can change my form! I thought you would prefer me to be in a human form since urm… A lot of things happened in my other form'

Dipper slowly nodded, Bill had longish silky blonde hair with one eye covered with an eye patch, he wore a yellow shirt with his eye on it and black pants, his shoes were also yellow with triangles

'This is the kind of clothes you humans wear right? I would personally go for another style'

'Y-Yeah'

The male could only stare completely caught off guard by Bill's sudden change. He suddenly remembered something Bill seemed to have wanted

'Hey Bill'

'Yeah?'

The demon took a seat next to the teen

'Lets be friends'

He perked

'Friends?'

'You seem trustable enough, I may have only been with you for a few days but… You saved my butt more than once and you did save Wendy, Soos and Mable… So… Well… Want to try to be friends?

'Of course!'

The demon didn't want to admit it but for a very long time he had hoped that one day, he would have a friend, a friend that wasn't afraid of him.

—

 **Hm trying to describe weird thingy was hard lol, I did try to draw it out. The cover for the fanfiction is meant to be it. I just combined random shit together and added shit, I hoped it would help with making the description but it didn't hah. Alright time for my daily apology foe grammar issues, any moments where you felt my writing couldn't get worse yet somehow it did lol and apologise if everything seems rushed, it's not meant to be but if it is i do apologise again. Remember! Food is life, tell the universe to fuck off if its an asshole, be happy BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : Work, Friends And Enemies**

'How much longer till we reach the Shack? Im starving'

Dipper whined, his eyes were saggy, his mouth dry with a empty stomach that made things worse

' _Hold on Pine Tree, just a little further and you should be able to recognise the path_ '

There was a loud grumble coming from somewhere in the forrest

' _What was that?!_ '

Bill yipped in surprise, Dipper's lips curved upwards as he erupted with laughter

'HAHAHAHAH!'

' _Huh? What's so funny?!_ '

He huffed flustered

'That was just my stomach Dorito'

' _How was I suppose to know!_ '

'Aren't you the eye that knows all?'

The male said matter of factly, the demon crossed his arms sighing

' _Well EXCUSE ME for not watching low life meatballs 24/7, I have other things to do_ '

He sneered

'Oh Nacho, you have quite a lot of excuses if you ask me'

(BACK IN THE SHACK)

Mable paced in the living room as Ford and Stan argued

'WE have to go look for Dipper ourselves! Who knows what could have happened! Why can't sit our fucking asses here and just wait Sixer!'

Ford glared

'We don't have a choice! What if Dipper shows up and we aren't here?! Soos is looking for him right now and you know clearly as I do that Dipper would prefer for us to stay here helping the injured than looking for him!'

Stan stamped his foot down

'I DON'T CARE! WE NEED TO FIND DIPPER!'

Mable turned snapping her fingers in front of their faces

'We don't have time to argue! Dipper could be injured! He could be lost! Why haven't we contacted Blubs and Durland?!'

Ford rubbed his eyes

'Sweety, it's 2am, they would be asleep'

The teen girl mumbled crossing her arms

'They should still he willing to help…'

Stan glared at Ford about to snap

'Stan, please don't make this situation worse!'

Ford hissed,Stan cracked his knuckles ready to fight, both were stopped by the sound of the Shack's phone ringing. Both men didn't move, Mable rolled her eyes walking over to the phone

'I'll get it… Hello, Mystery Shack, Mable talking'

There was some rustling on the other side of the phone

'Mable, Hi, its me, Wendy'

'Wendy!'

She nearly jumped in surprise

'Uh, sorry about calling so early, I haven't been able to sleep much'

Wendy sat on her bed leaning against the back, it had been about 2 hours with no sleep. Her eyes were an irritated red, her hair a tangled mess

'It's fine, how are you feeling?'

Mable tried to sound calm, her mind kept wondering off to Dipper

'I'm fine…'

She hesitated for a moment bitting her lip

'Has Dipper showed up?'

The teen girl fell silent

' _Dipper… Where the hell are you?!_ No… He hasn't shown up yet…'

Red hair kept silent

' _Crap! Come on Dipper!_ '

'But don't worry! He'll be back soon!'

She chirped in attempt to ease the sudden tension

'Hope so…'

(WITH DIPPER AND BILL)

'Hey Bill'

' _Hm?_ '

'Thanks again for everything… I uh… Shouldn't have been such an asshole… You've changed… Maybe I've only been with you a few days but something tells me that your not that evil anymore'

Dipper smirked, Bill groaned

' _Ugh, I don't need your human emotions Pine Tree. I'm a demon, I have reasons for my actions and they are to always benefit me. You aren't an asshole Dipper, you're a low life meatsack lonely human with pathetic emotions that come from something squishy called a heart. In other words, your a useless tree that takes up space and oxygen'_

The teen snorted. Bill was nicer than his usual self but that didn't mean he couldn't be a dick

'Owww, you took your time to think that didn't you'

Bill rolled his eye

' _Keep dreaming kid_ '

Dipper kept chattering away with Bill as they reached the Shack, the whole place was alit

' _They must have been waiting for me…_ '

' _Cheer up kiddo, your finally out of that hell hole and about to enter a new one with me around!~_ '

He chuckled

' _I prefer you putting me through a new fresh hell then you causing everyone else one Bill. Either way, it won't matter what you put me through I'll be okay… I saw Stan's tattoo at all cost, I fear nothing_ '

Bill cringed in disgust, Stan's tattoo memory was one of the memories he ran into while inside Dipper's mind. Just seeing the man without clothes on was disturbing enough to leave even a dream demon with nightmares.

' _Ugh, that left me with nightmares_ '

' _I thought you said you couldn't dream_ '

' _Oh shut up Pine Tree! Just remembering that tattoo gives me shivers_ '

' _I will put that in my journal! How to defeat Bill Cipher 3) Show him Stan's tattoo_ '

' _I hate you_ '

' _Thanks_ '

Bill crossed his arms puffing his cheeks

' _Thats_ _ **my**_ _line…_ '

Dipper stuck his tongue out playfully

' _Now its mine!_ '

Soos sat on the floor in front of the TV watching Duck-Tective

—

Constable was kneeled on the ground looking at Steve who had been injured by a gun shot

"Steve! Oh no! What do I do?!"

Steve turned his head coughing, the camera closing in on both their faces

"(Penguin noises) Constable, tell Ducktective the villain wore the mark of his brother"

Constable gasp dramatically as the camera zoomed into his face

"We must hurry then! Ducktective could be in danger!"

The screen goes black then shows Ducktective in front of an old abandoned building

"(Quakes) What is this place? Why was I sent here?"

The camera slowly turns looking behind Ducktective, a man stands in the shadows

"Hello Ducktective"

The camera zooms back at Ducktective's face

"(Duck gasp)"

"I have returned"

—

Mable leaned against the front door, she shut her eyes closed holding her breath

' _When I open this door Dipper will be standing there_ '

She swung the door open with a flash light in hand, standing right there in the darkness was none other than Dipper Pines. His brown hair was knotted up, his hat covered with scratches just like his body, although, there wasn't that much blood. Mable gasped, tears rolled down her eyes

' **DIPPER!** '

' _I'll leave ya be kid, I'll be back later_ '

' **MABLE!** '

He held his arms open, he tried to hold back the tears as he ran into Mable holding her tightly.

' _Thanks Bill…_ '

The siblings embraced for a while longer before letting go

'Pat pat'

They said in unison patting each other's backs. Inside the house, Soos, Ford and Stan hadn't moved, the TV was too loud. Mable took Dipper's hand that was stretched out to her

'Im glad your okay Dip Dop'

'Heh, how are you feeling?'

The teen rubbed his neck looking at the floor. He still felt guilty for not being able to defend and help them, he felt that he had failed. Mable squeezed his hand

'Don't worry Dipping Sauce, I'm fine! See!'

She spun around

'I'm TOTALLY fine!'

Dipper let a smile creep across his face

' _At least she's still her cheerful self_ '

Mable's wounds were much MUCH better, her hand had the bite mark nearly gone and her body was covered in only small bruises and a few cuts. Her eyes glittered with happiness blurred with tears

'I can't believe your back…'

She sobbed

'Don't you ever scare us like that again'

The teen wiped his sister's cheek

'I promise I won't'

He whispered taking ahold of her again. He didn't want to let go, not after everything that had happened. All he wanted was to get inside, talk to everybody and forget everything, it was all too much.

'Lets go inside Mable, your getting cold'

She turned to look Dipper in the eyes nodding. They walked inside to see Ford staring at them with a blank expression

'Dipper?'

It nearly came out a whisper, his voice was croaky thanks to staying up so long on just over powered coffee

'Hi Great Uncle Ford'

He smiled meekly still holding Mable's hand, the man erupted with streaming tears of joy running to his nephew wrapping his arms around him

'I didn't know what I was going to do if I found out I lost one of my nephews'

Ford stood back putting his hands on the teen's shoulders, he gazed into his eyes

'Dipper, did anything happen to you while you were down in that cave?'

Dipper stiffened for an instant, the strange heat sensation came from his arm

' _Uh Pine Tree, you aren't going to tell him… Right?_ '

Bill appeared out of nowhere but Dipper didn't flinch to hearing the voice

' _I won't tell them anything, you'd be even more annoying if I did_ '

' _Good point_ '

'No Great Uncle Ford, nothing happened. Just got chased by a small ball that made it's outsides insides'

Ford raised a brow then chuckled rubbing Dipper's shoulders

'Just glad to see my nephew is okay'

Stan stumbled over

'Sixer! Whats taking you so long!'

' _Oh look who it is~_ '

Bill sang

' _Shut it Bill_ '

' _You still hate me for that?_ '

' _Dislike_ '

The man rubbed his temples, Mable jumped up and down

'Grunkle Stan! Dipping Sauce is back!'

'What?!'

Stan glanced over to Dipper who looked more than just uncomfortable being the centre of attention, Stan grinned

'Hey! Soos! Wendy! Dipper is back!'

There was loud shuffling and the sound of footsteps as a red Wendy and sobbing Soos appeared

'DIPPER!'

They cried out in unison. Wendy slammed into Dipper causing him to nearly fall, she held him tightly trying to hold back anymore tears

'You scared the shit out of us Dipper'

He chuckled softly hugging Wendy back

'Yeah… Sorry about that, had a hard time finding the exit'

Wendy smiled weakly backing away, she punched the teen on the arm getting a little yelp out of him

'You better stay out of caves next time'

Dipper rubbed his arm sticking his tongue out

'Yeah yeah I will'

Bill watched from the mind scape, a strange knot formed in his stomach when Wendy hugged Dipper. He shook his head ignoring the sensation, at least he tried to

'Dawg, I… I…'

Soos stared at the floor fidgeting with his hat in hand, Dipper bit his lip, he knew what Soos was thinking about

' _Weirdmaggedon…_ '

Bill cringed inwardly

' _Damnit all_ '

'It's okay Soos, none of this was your fault, those uh… whatever they are called-'

'Fauns'

Ford inserted

'Yeah those, were having anger issues and decided to take it out on us'

He smiled to try reassure his friend, Soos smiled back opening his arms for a hug

'Hug?'

The teen happily swung his arms around the larger male. It had been a close call, too close. Everyone exchanged a few words before finally coming to the decision that the Mystery Shack would be closed tomorrow and Pacifica and Gideon would be allowed to come over.

Mable trotted over to Dipper who seemed lost in thought

'Dip Dop, are you sure your okay?'

'Huh? Oh Mable! Yeah, I'm fine'

He looked startled, Mable narrowed her gaze

'Dipper, I've been meaning to ask you, how do you have hardly any injuries? I heard you scream while we were in the cave, did you fall?'

Her eyes changed from suspicion to worry, the teen rubbed his arm embarrassed

'I uh… Haha… Funny story…'

' _You screamed like the pathetic wimp you are_ '

'I did fall and uh… Yeah… I screamed like a pathetic wimp…..'

Dipper grinned, Mable's lip twitched, she knew he was lying about something or at least was hiding something from her. She sighed, it had been a long day, what was the point in starting up a fight now?

'Fine fine'

She frowned for a moment

'Just remember, you can tell me anything'

Dipper gulped, his expression unwavering

'Sure sis'

His attempt at lightening the mood was a complete failure, Mable walked off into their room without another word

' _Shooting Star is already onto you, your a terrible liar Pine Tree_ '

' _You could at least try to help Bill_ '

The blonde huffed crossing his arms

' _ **I**_ _saved your life_ _ **twice**_ _Pine Tree, what else do you expect me to do?! Im still a demon and the only reason I need you alive is so that I don't go back to that fucking place you sealed me_ '

Dipper clamped his jaw, Bill might be somewhat of a friend but how could he forget he was still a demon. He had sealed him.

' _Jeez… Sorry…_ '

The teen walked up stairs to get into bed, Mable had already fallen asleep cuddled up with Waddles

' _She's never going to change_ '

He smirked, it was always nice to know that no matter what happened, Mable was always going to be there for him and he for her.

' _Whats with humans and their stupid relationships_ '

Dipper smelt his armpit nearly falling unconscious from the foul smell

' _Watch it Pine Tree, your going to kill yourself_ '

' _I think I am… I feel sick… I think I'm gon-_ '

Zapping to the toilet, he vomited for a while, Bill watch with amusment

' _Are you in pain Pine Tree?~_ '

The teen swore under his breath, he rubbed his neck

' _Do I look okay to you?_ '

He managed to croak out weakly, the demon grinned

' _You're enjoying this aren't you_ '

Dipper groaned his eye twitching

' _Yep~_ '

Dipper took a long shower while talking to the demon who wouldn't stop pestering him, he was already wanting to lock the demon back into the empty mind scape. The teen looked over his wounds, they were barely seeable, they looked like a few scratches and bruises but he knew well that when he fell, his ankle was nearly broken and his leg had a nasty gash. It didn't make sense, where did the wounds go? Bill didn't respond to anything, he kept silent for a few minutes until Dipper turned off the shower. He hadn't been listening to Bill from the start of his shower

' _PINE TREE! STOP IGNORING ME!_ '

The demon screamed in Dipper's head, the teen hissed stepping out of the shower

' _SHUT UP BILL!_ '

Bill crossed his legs watching the teen again grinning

' _I knew you couldn't ignore me forever~_ '

Pine Tree ignored him wrapping the towel around himself, he walked over to his and Mable's room where his sister was still, luckily, asleep. It didn't matter too much if she had been awake anyway, they had seen each other uh, exposed many times before. Since they were kids, they always washed together and Mable had walked in on Dipper and vice versa. The teen put some boxers on and crashed into his bed instantly falling asleep

(MIND SCAPE)

'Pine Tree!'

Bill sat next to Dipper's head staring down at the boy enthusiastically, Dipper lips made a straight line

'What?'

'Im bored'

Bill's golden eye wandered over to the Shack

'Whats in the Shack?'

He asked curiously, the teen groaned

'Nothing…'

Dorito puffed his cheeks in annoyance, the other didn't seem to care. Bill flopped down next to the teen, his golden silky hair partly covered Dipper's face

'Bill!'

'What?!'

He screamed back. Dipper turned over to see the demon laying next to him, he looked into his eye. He hadn't realised how close they were, their noses were nearly touching

'Your hair Bill'

He moaned pointing to the hair covering his face, Bill shrugged

'I think it suits you, the less of you there is to see the better'

Pine Tree rolled his eyes turning away from Bill to look up at the sky. It had been only a few days ago that he and Mable had run away from home, what were his parents doing? Were they searching for them? Did they tell the police? Thoughts clouded his mind, clouded the sky

'Pine Tree?'

Dipper felt a warm tear escape, he hated his parents so much, he didn't understand why they did what they did. The sky above became completely covered in dark rain clouds, Bill sat up tilting his head

'Pine Tree~'

The teen still didn't respond then there was rain. Bill yipped and ran under a pine tree hiding away from the rain. Dipper blinked a few times adjusting to the sudden change of scenery

'Huh?'

Bill licked his lips ponder over Dipper's thoughts, they had been flooding into him along with Dipper's emotions which made things worse. The demon felt a flare of anger towards the siblings parents, they were no different to the ones that adopted him, just heartless monsters.

'Pine Tree get over here!'

The teen looked over to see the demon beckoning him, he gazed at him for a moment but what was the point in sitting in the rain and getting a cold? Could you even get a cold in the mind scape? He walked over to the demon sitting down next to the dorito who didn't look like a dorito anymore. He sighed

'Kid, I know your stressed about your parents, just uh… Try to forget about it'

He tried to sound casual and collected, Dipper chuckled

'Says the demon who would do anything to watch me suffer'

Bill's eye twitched, Dipper's words rang in his head

' _No_ Pine Tree, I rather not spend my days in a mind scape filled with clouds and this thing you humans call rain'

Pine Tree nudged at Nacho

'From what I can see, you don't seem to know much about rain'

Bill felt warmth come to his face, his cheeks were slightly burning

'What? No! I know what rain is! I just… I…'

He glared at the teen who smiled obsessively, he sighed in defeat

'I have never felt rain before…'

Dipper put a hand on Bill's back

'Don't worry, maybe… Maybe one day I'll take you out into the rain'

Bill let a smile creep across his face

' _Maybe… Maybe everything will be okay…_ '

(IN THE MORNING)

Sun rays shone through the small triangular window in Dipper's and Mable's room, both siblings were still dormant with Waddles being the only one awake. The Shack was silent, Stan and Ford were still asleep. Waddles jumped off Mable's bed scurrying over to Dipper, the teen was huddled under the covers mumbling, Waddles nudged at him

'(Waddle noises)'

Dipper didn't move, Waddles knew he had to take this to the next level, he climbed over Dipper to push him with his head on the teens stomach, slowly, the pig managed to get Dipper to the edge of the bed

' _Pine Tree, if you don't wake up your going to have a new bruise_ '

Bill held back his laughter as Waddles continued to push the teen

' _One more minute…_ '

With one last push, Dipper plummeted into the ground with a loud bang waking him up. The dazzled teen sat on his butt looking around the room until spotting Waddles sitting on his bed

'Waddles?'

'Oink!'

'You hungry buddy?'

Waddles leapt into Dipper's arms squealing in joy quietly enough so that Mable wouldn't wake up. Dipper sighed getting up cleaning himself off, Waddles sat in front of the door waiting for him

' _I warned you_ '

Bill snickered

' _If you had told me it was Waddles I would have gotten up, you didn't tell me on purpose_ '

He grumbled back at the dream demon, he rolled his eye

' _Whatever kid_ '

Dipper approached the door carefully not to make too much sound, the floor boards creaked under his weight, either Soos didn't have time to change them or Stan was being greedy with the money and didn't want to replace them. Pushing the door open, Waddles ran downstairs quicker than any race horse, the teen wobbly followed behind

' _Pine Tree what are you doing?_ '

Bill leaned closer

' _Getting Waddle's food_ '

Bill smacked his face

' _Oh right, you humans and animals need to eat_ '

' _Don't you need to eat too Bill?_ '

The demon shrugged

' _Nah, other demons enjoy feasting on blood and flesh, I rarely eat_ '

Dipper rubbed his head with mouth agape

'Ah… Thats… Interesting…'

Waddles turned oinking at Dipper, the pig titled it's head adorably

' _Whats is Dip talking about?_ '

Dipper open the cupboard pulling out a container of Mable's special Waddle food, Wadwables. He unscrewed the lid then sluggishly pulled out Waddle's food bowl placing it down in front of him, he let the oversized chunks of uh… Food fall into the plate, Waddles nudged at Dipper leg

'Oink! _Hey!_ '

The teen yawned rubbing his eye

'Okay okay, I'll give you more'

He let the rest of the food fill the bowl past it's limit, the substance spilled out to all sides

'Oink oink oink oink! _Thanks Dip, Mable's worrying so much left me hungrier than usual_ '

Dipper smiled as Waddles plunged it's face devouring the Wadwables

'Thats one happy pig'

Bill rolled his eye folding one leg over the other

' _Why do you even care about that pig? Its just an animal_ '

Dipper sighed dragging his tired body over to the couch, he slumped down getting comfortable in the soft fabric before responding

' _Bill, Waddles isn't just an animal, he is part of our family and we treat him with the respect he deserves_ '

Bill's demonic laughter filled Dipper's head, the demon held his stomach laughing uncontrollably, even a tear formed in his eye from laughter. He was grinning devilishly as the laughter started to fade, Dipper kept a straight serious face unfazed by the demon's outburst

' _ **Family?! Respect?!**_ _Do you even_ _ **know**_ _what_ __ _your talking about?_ '

He licked his lips sitting with one leg crossed over the other again

' _How can a pig! A pig of all things be part of a family?! How can you even respect the pig when you can't respect me?!_ '

Dorito whined, Dipper just moaned

' _Oh shut it. Waddles is special to Mable and she sees Waddles as family so that makes Waddles family, its as simple as that. Animals have emotions too you know Bill? They can feel pain, sadness, happiness joy and all that crap, they have the same right as people to be treated nicely and respected. And as for you, you were an asshole and you still act like one so why the hell should I respect you?!_ '

If the teen could have glared Bill in the eye he would have, the demon sneered

' _Oh?~ So your that lonely that you even consider a pig family?~_ '

' _I'm not alone, I got something called a family Bill that I love and respect unlike you. Also, if you didn't know, animals can feel when the people they care about are upset. Waddles would always cuddle up to Mable if she was upset, he would always comfort her and be there for her. He may be an animal, but he has a heart_ '

Dipper snuggled into the sofa instantly falling asleep leaving Bill with his own thoughts, a silent Shack and one pig that left a chocolate bar next to Dipper and returned upstairs to sleep with Mable.

' _I can't believe this! He had more respect for a stupid useless meatsack pig than for me! I'm a demon with great power! I have knowledge trillions of years old! Yet he can't even be nice to me after all I've done for him! How ru-_ '

Memories of Weirdmageddon flooded in, all the things he did, everything he put Pine Tree through, why would the teen ever show him respect. Why did he even care about it anyway? He was a demon, he didn't need anybody

' _Right… I'm a demon… I'll make him respect me somehow, eventually he'll want knowledge, eventually he'll crawl on his hands and knees begging me for knowledge_ '

Bill glared at the teen, he didn't get why he had these feelings, were they thanks to Pine Tree? Was it because the teen pulled him out of the mind scape into his? Either way it didn't matter, as

long as he was out of the seal, there was a chance for him to escape.

(HOURS LATER)

There was a pleasant silence through the Shack, the living room dark while the kitchen was alit by the sun rays. Upstairs, Mable had Waddles in her arms cuddling with the pig. The gentle morning sun awoke her from deep slumber

'(Yawn) Good morning Waddles'

She smiled sleepily, Waddles licked her nose

'Oink! _Morning Mable!_ '

'Hahaha!'

The teen snuggled closer to Waddles rubbing their cheeks together. She sat on her bed for a while contemplating whether to get up or not, a scent of sweet bacon, pancakes and ice cream creeped through the door. The smell made her mouth water up, her stomach growled

'Ahhh~ You smell that Waddles?'

She looked down at him with a huge smile across her face, she liked her lips stumbling out of bed

'Lets get going!'

Mable fist pumped the air, Waddles squealed in joy

(—)

'Stay away from my money!'

Stan growled at no one in particular

'I mpfmmpo'

Flailing his arms, he threw the bed covers to the floor

'IT'S ALL MINE!'

He darted up sitting on his bed, he blinked a few times confused. Stan rubbed his temples

'Just a dream… No ones coming to steal your money'

The man sighed, he should have known it was a dream, in reality, no one would ever be able to even touch his money. Ford had installed protection systems inside Stan's room where all the money he had was hidden. Stan grumbled getting out of bed looking around for his slippers, he stretched as his back cracked

'Ah'

Today was another day, not the same like everyday considering he wouldn't be scamming any people with over priced merchandise, tours and food. With the bed sheets on the floor and his room scrambled eggs, Stan exited to make himself breakfast.

Ford sat at the office in his room, he had been awake for the last hour waiting for somebody else to wake up. His eyes had large black bags under, his face was sweaty and he looked as if he had just come out of a rain storm. The night hadn't been kind, a nightmare about Bill Cipher had caused him to wake up during the night multiple times. He glared over at the clock on his desk, it showed 8:40am

'I guess someone must be awake by this point'

Standing up, he slid the chair back then tidied up his desk, he was always careful not to leave any paper work exposed. You never knew who was watching. Yawning, he quickly washed his face then changed into his usual clothes. There was a loud bang from above

'What the?!'

(DIPPER & BILL)

'(Yawn) _Morning Bill_ '

' _Morning Pine Tree_ '

The teen awoke with one leg hanging off the sofa, his face squished and his hat on the floor. Dipper pushed himself off the sofa cleaning up his hair a little, he gasped

' _My hat!_ '

' _On the floor_ stupid'

' _Oh…_ Thanks'

He leaned down grabbing his hat, he tilted his head when seeing the chocolate bar

' _Since when did I get a chocolate bar?_ '

Bill remained silent for a moment, Dipper picked the bar up staring down at it

' _Bill?_ '

' _Huh?_ '

The demon felt a slight sense of embarrassment

' _Waddles left it for you in the morning_ '

Dipper bit his lip

' _Waddles? Did I feel him before?_ '

Bill chuckled

' _Did you already forget Pine Tree?_ '

The teen huffed

' _Well excuuuseee me! I was exhausted and sleepy!_ '

Dipper stood up walking over to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for everyone, he opened the fridge looking around to find some fresh bacon and a bottle of syrup.

' _Soo you don't remember anything from earlier in the morning?_ '

Dorito asked curiously

' _Nope. Nothing. Did something important happen?_ '

' _No no, nothing happened_ '

Bill didn't feel like having an argument with the teen now, if he couldn't remember then there was no point in reminding him. Dipper took out all the ingredients to make pancakes and began to stir the patter together

' _What you making Pine Tree_ '

' _Pancakes_ '

The teen replied casually flipping the pancake, Bill watched amused

' _What do they taste like?_ '

' _Uh… Thats um.. Hard to explain if you've never tasted anything human…_ '

Nacho frowned, how could he forget. He scratched his chin

' _But I did try that soda drink when I possessed you~ Now THAT was enjoyable! Oh Oh! Remember when I stabbed your arm with a fork?! Or when I let your body tumble down the stairs?_ '

Dipper cringed but couldn't hold back the tiny smile that appeared on his face

' _Yeah, like I could forget that Nacho_ '

Bill's sense of fun was twisted but at least the demon had enjoyed something while in his body. Dipper poured out the rest of the pancake mix while starting to cook the bacon along with the syrup. Bill looked around the Shack using his other eyes for an instant

' _Hm.. Looks like Shooting Star is waking up_ '

' _Thats good, how about Grunkle Stan and Ford?_ '

Bill tried to get as close to the rooms as he could, Dipper took a long sip of tea

' _Uh… I can't see Sixer, he blocked off every eye i used to have there. The other old geezer is already up_ '

Dipper nearly spat out all the tea from laughter

' _Hahahaha, old geezer? Bill, Grunkle Stan may look oldish but trust me, his fighting skills are top notch_ '

Nacho rolled his eye

' _In your dreams Pine Tree_ '

The teen took out some plates and served up the pancakes with a glittery sauce, an ice cream scoop on top and crispy bacon on the side. He added an extra touch of eatable glitter just for Mable. Speaking of the devil, Mable appeared holding Waddles

'PANCAKES!'

She rushed over taking a seat starting to devour her food

'This taste amazing Dip Dop!'

Was all she managed to say through a mouth full of pancakes, Dipper shook his head grinning, he took a seat next to her starting to eat as well

' _Pine Tree… Could I try some?_ '

Bill was sitting looking at the pancakes intrigued, Dipper froze up but continued to eat afterwards

' _How can you try them if your in the mind scape?_ '

' _Weeellllllllll, there is a way for me to taste them… It would mean you'd have to let me have part control of your body_ '

Dipper cringed, the sock opera wasn't his best experience with Bill, not close, ever since then he would feel like puking if he ever saw two sock puppets kissing. That blonde really had mentally scared him.

The teen was about to reply when Ford and Stan came around the corner, Stan took a whiff

'Oh fuck, who cooked this up?!'

Ford shuddered

'Stan! Language!'

'Don't be such a grouchy pants Sixer'

Ford waved him off and went to take a seat, Stan ignored his brother and took a seat too

' _Sorry Bill, I'll cook you something up later, promise_ '

The demon went silent

' _Promise huh? I've heard that a billion times and they were all the same, lies_ '

Mable headlock Dipper

'Dipping Sauce here did it! I tell you he will make an EXCELLENT house husband!'

She poked her brothers cheek playfully

'M-Mable! No!'

Dipper blushed pushing his sister away, she persisted to pester him through the rest of breakfast while Ford and Stan just enjoyed their food. After finishing, they split up around the Shack to clean up before Pacifica and Gideon would arrive. After about half an hour Pacifica and Gideon arrived

'Hey old man, what's with the Mystery Shack being closed today?'

A tall blonde just a little shorter than Mable flipped her hair to one side, her nails were painted a bright light pink, she wore some tight jeans and a shirt. Her hair was long and tied up in a high ponytail, inserted in her hair was a small crystal lama identical to the one on the sweater Mable had given her. She had two small pearl earrings and a neckless which said "Family"

Mable leapt from behind the counter of the Mystery Shack taking Pacifica into a tight embrace

'Pacifica! Oh how much I missed you!'

Pacifica struggled to breath but hugged Mable back anyway, she smiled feeling a warm substance on her face

' _Damnit, I'm crying! Hold it together!_ I missed you too Mable, now uh… I… Can't… B-Brea…Th…'

She nearly whispered about to fall unconscious, her fade was pale like snow. Mable let her go rubbing her neck uncomfortably

'Oops hehe, I got a little carried away'

Dipper went over to see what was going on

'Mable, who's at the door?'

He glanced over to see Pacifica, the blonde smiled walking over to the male

'Long time no see Dippip'

'Uh…'

His mouth felt like a desert, it had been such a long time since he had seen Pacifica that he nearly didn't recognise her

' _Are you just going to stand there like an idiot Pine Tree?_ '

Dipper straightened up

'Pacifica?'

The blonde giggled wrapping her arms around Dipper, the teen's eyes gleamed with delight, he hugged her back immediately. Bill bit his tongue, that strange feeling… It was back, the same feeling he had when Dipper got hugged by Wendy, although this time, it was stronger. He sneered in disgust looking away, he didn't need these feelings, he wanted them gone, whatever they were

'Pacifica! I can't believe it's really YOU!'

She backed away putting a hand on her hip

'Of course it's me, who else would call you Dippip'

Pine Tree blushed

'W-What? Don't call me that'

He gave his best attempt to look unimpressed but couldn't suppress the smile that came across his face. Pacifica rolled her eyes shaking her head

'Fine Dip Dopper, I can't call you Dippip anyway, your not so small anymore'

Dipper crossed his arms smirking

'Of course I'm not! I've had years of sport class and gym training, seems it paid off well'

Pacifica glanced over the teen's body, she hadn't realised till now how much it had changed. His noodle arms were completely gone replaced with muscle.

'Oh~ You trying to impress me?'

Pacifica smirked

'I-No! Uh'

Pacifica and Mable burt out laughing, Dipper sighed in defeat. Bill watched the scene play out still feeling strangely angry at the blonde. Maybe it was because she was part of the reason he got sealed up but he knew it was more than that, he felt jealousy… She existed… He didn't…

'Humph, did yall forget about lil old me?'

They all turned their heads to see Gideon with puffed cheeks, arms crossed smiling devilishly. Dipper stood mouth agape, Gideon had changed completely, well at least some parts of him had. The boy was no longer short and stubby, he was tall (still shorter than Mable lol) and wore a blue jacket, dark blue pants and his hair hadn't changed at all. His chubbiness was partly gone, be looked more like a movie star than anything, Mable stared at him, she rubbed her eyes then looked again

'Gideon?!'

Her smile drew wider

'OH MY GOSH! YOU HAVE GROWN SO MUCH!'

'Hey Mable sweetie pie, how ya been'

Gideon hugged Mable who had lashed onto the smaller male, Dipper frowned muttering a few swears under his breath

' _Someones upset~_ '

' _Shut it Nacho, I'm not upset_ '

Bill snickered

' _Sure Pine Tree, keep telling yourself that_ '

' _Whatever_ '

Gideon slowly let go of Mable, truthfully he wanted to hold on forever but that would have just been creepy

'I've been alright! We got a surprise for you two!'

Mable was jogging on the spot, Dipper walked over putting his hand on her shoulder to stop her

'We are living in Gravity Falls now, technically the Shack, Soos, Ford and Stan took us in a few days ago'

Pacifica squealed hugging Mable again

'We'll finally get to do some girl stuff together!'

'Yeah! It's going to be great!'

Gideon turned to Dipper, he out a hand on his shoulder smiling

'Nice to see you again Dipper'

He returned the smile

'Nice to see you too Gideon'

Gideon's hand flinched back, he could have sworn he felt some strange energy coming from Dipper's arm

'Dipper'

He narrowed his gaze at the other make, Dipper looked at him confused

'Yeah?'

Gideon looked behind him as if he was worried someone would be listening in, he turned back to Dipper nearly whispering

'There is some strange energy coming from your body Dipper, more specifically your arm. Have you been exposed to anything with magic?'

Dipper clenched his teeth

' _Pine Tree_ '

' _I got this._ Yeah, I actually practise magic, maybe it's accumulated in my arm for some reason, I can ask Great Uncle Ford to look into it'

Gideon glared

'This isn't any normal magic Dipper'

He hissed

'I can feel demonic energy'

' _Shit!_ '

' _Pine Tree!_ '

The teen clenched his hand into a fist, what was he suppose to say?

' _Socks…_ '

' _What?! Have you gone mad kid?!_ '

' _Sock Opera!_ It must be some of Bill's powers that were left in me from the Sock Opera with Mable'

Gideon raised a brow, he nodded for Dipper to continue

'I uh… Was an idiot and made a deal with Bill, he took my body and used me as his puppet and tried to get ride of Mable and me. Bill was forced out of my body but that doesn't mean that we got ride of what could have been left of Bill inside of me'

Gideon finally loosened up, he gave a small smile

'Thats good. Ya should talk to Ford and get that fixed soon'

Dipper nodded

'Will do'

Bill felt his chest hurting as he let out a long breath he hadn't realised he was holding. The demon wanted nothing more than to rip Gideon into bloody shreds if he had found out he was still alive, he hated the boy anyway so it would have been rather enjoyable.

' _Your a natural liar Pine Tree~_ '

' _I won't take that as a compliment Bill_ '

The demon shrugged. The rest of the day was all about catching up with one another. Pacifica told them about how she now worked at the Mystery Shack but didn't say anything about her parents, she was more silent than anything. Gideon on the other hand was happy to share a billion stories with them. Dipper got bored half way through Gideon's first story, he got up excusing himself from the group

'Where are you going Dipper?'

Mable tilted her head back looking up to Dipper, he shrugged

'Going to make myself something to eat'

Mable have him a puzzled look

'Dip Dop, we ate breakfast not so long ago, how could you be hungry?'

The teen waved her off

'I'm hungry because I'm hungry end of story'

The teen girl stuck her tongue out then returned to listening to Gideon's story

' _Shooting Star is right, why are you hungry?_ '

Bill couldn't help but be curious, would the teen keep the promise he had made or would he break it like **he** had long ago.

' _Im going to make something for you to eat Nacho. What do you want to eat? Well try_ '

Nacho ruffled his blonde hair

' _Erm… The pancakes?_ '

He was unsure of what to try, either way, getting on Dipper's good side and making the kid trust him was an essential part of him getting out of the mind scape completely. Dipper shuffled to the kitchen pulling out a small container with a thick liquid inside

' _Whats that?_ '

' _Uh… Pancake patter_ '

Bill crossed his arms

' _Why did you do that?_ '

' _Bill, we all get hungry eventually so I sometimes store a small amount of pancake patter in case I get hungry_ '

' _If thats the case then don't just stand there, get cooking!_ '

The teen rolled his eyes

' _Aye Captain Cipher_ '

Finishing off the pancakes, he took them upstairs while trying not to be spotted by anyone else, he didn't want to deal with Gideon especially. He opened the door to their room and went to sit on the bed, he looked down at the warm pancakes, bacon and ice cream

' _So how does this possession thing work?_ '

Bill hummed in thought

' _It's not that complicated, you just let me inside your body a take part control, it's like what you did back in the cave_ '

Dipper shuffled uncomfortably

' _I don't have a clear memory of what happened when you entered my body Bill, what if this turns out the same way?_ '

Bill shook his head

' _No no, I_ _ **gave**_ _you power back then, the demonic energy was too much for you to handle all at once thats all_ '

Dipper sighed in defeat

' _Alright, you can take control now_ '

Bill grinned, it had been a long time since he had tasted anything especially human food. The only time he could remember doing it was years ago when possessing some random human body that he used to try kill someone. He slipped out of the mind scape into the teen's body, Dipper shivered at the sensation but kept himself calm

' _That uh… Felt strange…_ '

Bill laughed

' _Of course it did Pine Tree! I'm inside your body! We are sharing a body now!_ '

Dipper wasn't one bit disturbed at the thought of sharing the body with a so called demon, Bill seemed nice, he seemed to have changed, at least he hoped so.

' _Eat up already_ '

' _Jeez no need to rush me Pine Tree_ '

The teen rolled his eyes, he couldn't feels his body that well, it was as if he had control but a small amount, he felt light as if he could fly but was still attached to something. Bill picked up the pancake with everything on top and stuffed it into his/Dipper's mouth. They chewed thoroughly and swallowed, Bill grinned well, uh, Dipper grinned

' _It taste delicious! I love it!_ '

Dipper chuckled

' _I'm glad to hear that Bill_ '

The demon continued to eat the pancake happily even licking away at the plate, never in his life had he tasted something like that. His/ **Their** tastebuds were going wild over the flavours that lingered in their mouth

' _Your human meatsack bodies are good for something at least_ '

' _Jeez and I thought you were going to make a real compliment for a change_ '

Bill snickered

' _Oh Pine Tree, why would I ever do that?_ '

—

 **Uh ya this chapter didn't have any adventure or anything… The next chapter will although lol, apologise. Alright time for my daily apology routine, apologise for all grammar issues, any moments you felt like smashing your device cause of my crap writing and for all spelling errors (there must be a ton of all that shit)** _ **Remember! Food is life, tell the universe to fuck off if its an asshole, be happy BYE!**_


End file.
